The Deepest of Horrors
by ChocolateIsMyWeakness
Summary: Wren has the power to bring horrors to life, and that had gotten the interest of a certain Shichibukai. For years she'd been forced to work for the man, but she had managed to escape. Now she travels with the Straw Hats, and along the way they get her to open up. Did she finally find the family she's been missing? And did she find a love she wasn't even searching for?
1. Enter the Princess or Horrors

Coco: Hi~ My name is ChocolateIsMyWeakness, but please do call me Coco~ This is my first try at the One Piece story, and it does have an OC as a main character. I'm thinking about doing a Sanji/OC, but the romance would be slow building. Well, I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Oda-san:D. I do, however, own my OC Wren, and any other OCs I might plan to add. Anyway, let's get started :D.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of night, a lone figure dashed through the streets at the Marine Headquarters. She had a cloak wrapped around her to conceal her identity, so no one could recognize her. She ducked behind a corner when she saw a group of marines at the end of the street knocking on doors that belonged to the families of the marines who lived on base. She frowned drawing her hood farther over her head. She had wanted to get away without a fight, but it seems she didn't have a choice if she wanted to get away. She wasn't about to be captured, so she could be sent back <em>there<em>. She came out from around the corner with her heels clicking against the cobble stone, which gained attention.

The marines all whirled around to point their guns at her while demanding she remove her hood. She lifted two delicate hands up to grasp the tie around the cloak. Once undone, the cloak pooled to the ground around her feet to reveal a beautiful woman. She had unruly whine colored hair that fell in curls down to her shoulders. One of her eyes was behind a white patch, but her visible one was blood red in color. Her skin was pale almost as if she's never seen the sun, and she was well..._structured_.

She had on a black dress with off the shoulder sleeves that went down to her wrist. The skirt of the dress stopped high above her knees to reveal her long pale legs under fishnet stockings. The dress had a red corset over it, and red lace went around the edge of the dress. On her feet were black heeled boots that went up to her knees. Around her neck was a red choker, and a black spider pendant hung from it.

"Princess of Horrors, Saturn Wren, you are hereby arrested." A marine said stepping up. "Will you come quietly?"

Wren just blinked before reaching towards the eye patch on her eye. The marines all went to fire, but in a split second the eye patch was off, and they were staring into a pitch black cold eye.

"Stare into my eye, and see your deepest of horrors." She said.

The dark night filled with screams of terror a second later, and when the marines' back up arrived, they found the marines on the ground screaming and convulsing in fear. There was no sign of the woman, Wren, which had the commander cursing.

"How could we let a pirate waltz out of marine headquarters so easily?!" He barked at his men. "You better find her now, or we'll have to answer to _that _man!"

That instantly had the marines who weren't on the ground running about to find the woman who was on the rooftop above them. She did haved a long way to go before she escaped off the HQ base, but she wasn't about to go back now. She's waited a very long time for this, and it wasn't passing her by. She ducked back before anyone could see her as she headed towards where the ships were docked. She'd have to wait until morning for them to send the ships out because there was no way out of the HQ unless you're on a marine ship. Once she was on the ship she found a place to hide until morning.

* * *

><p>Wren looked around the marine ship to see if anyone was around before she started heading up towards the deck. She's been on this ship for weeks, and she was dying to get off. She was very careful not to be seen by the few marines on watch as she scurried across the deck to get to the side. She looked over the side seeing the dock wasn't far down, so she jumped off the ship. She landed on the dock with a soft thud before she hurried to mix into the crowd. She remained tense until she was clear on the other side of the town with no marines in sight.<p>

"I can't believe that worked." She said with a sigh as she placed a hand on her chest.

She shook her head knowing she couldn't let her guard down yet as she walked into a nearby bar. As she walked in, she kept her head down, so not to draw much attention to herself. She frowned as she sat down at the bar since she felt incomplete. She had left her weapon back on her former crew's ship since her captain had said for her to leave it behind as they went to that meeting at the HQ. She needed to replace it since she knew she couldn't go back to the ship because she'd get caught.

"Excuse me, sir." She said politely to the bartender. "Is there a good weapons store around here, or perhaps a blacksmith?"

"Hmm, I'd suggest across the road." The man said. "There's plenty of weapon shops on this island, but Red has the best in a variety."

She nodded her head thanking the man before she walked out of the bar almost running into a large dark skinned man with black hair.

"I beg pardon." She said bowing her head.

"It's alright, little missy." The man said with a loud laugh. "Wasn't watchin where I was going."

Wren nodded again before she slipped by the man to go the store across the street that had 'RED' in big letters on the sign. She walked in seeing a redheaded woman behind the counter cleaning the barrel of a gun.

"What do need, and how much are you willing to pay?" The woman said not looking up from her gun.

"I need a scythe, and I'll pay whatever the needed amount is." Wren said looking up.

The woman 'Red' looked up with a quirked brow, but she then smirked setting the gun down.

"A scythe, huh?" She asked. "Interesting choice, but I do have one."

She walked into the back, and Wren glanced around at all the other weapons on the walls. They all did seem of high quality, and Wren just hoped the scythe she was planning on buying would be too. The woman came back with the weapon, and Wren stepped forward to inspect it. The blade was dark with a red edge, and Wren could sense a darkness behind it. She picked it up to give it a few practice swings, and she liked how light and balanced it was. Though it didn't compare to her old weapon, but she'd have to settle for this one.

"How much?" she asked.

"300,000 beri." Red said.

Wren wordlessly pulled out a whole roll of beri to toss to Red, who was surprised Wren just coughed up the cash, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Do you happen to know where the closest clothing store is?" Wren asked.

"Yeah, my husband owns one up the road a ways." Red said pointing. "You won't miss it. It's so gaudy and flashy it's impossible to."

Wren nodded her head as she thanked Red who merely grunted in reply. Wren left the store to head for the clothing store Red had mentioned, and the older woman had been right that Wren wouldn't miss it. The entire store was painted pink with a sign that read 'Cloth's For the Beautiful' in diamonds. Wren shook her head as she walked into the store hoping to find something her style. She was pleased to see that not all the cloths were pink and flashy like the store seemed to be.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A tall well-groomed handsome man asked walking up. "My name is Jona, and I'm here to help. Anything particular you are looking for?"

"I'm just searching, thank-you." Wren said smiling politely. "But is there anything you might suggest?"

Those seemed like the magic words to Jona because he grabbed Wren's wrist to toss her into a dressing room. He called that he'd be right back before she heard him zoom off. She blinked wondering what he had planned when she was suddenly drowning in cloths that had been thrown over the door.

"I am quite sure you'll love everything I chose." Jona said through the door. "Please, take your time in trying them on! Oh, and the outfits you don't pick you can leave there. I'll take care of them later."

Wren sighed though she did start to sort through all the cloths he had given her. She'll admit she loved all the outfits, but she couldn't carry them around with her. She picked her favorite of them all to wear out of the store, and two others for back up. She one she up onto wear was a black dress shirt, but with a cropped bottom that had the sleeves folded up to her elbows. Then she had a plaid purple mini skirt that showed a lot of her milky thighs before her legs disappeared into a pair of black stockings that had thin purple stripes. On her feet were black combat boots, and as she was looking at the cloths once more she found a purple tie with thin black stripes to add to the outfit.

"I think this will do." she said looking into the mirror.

She walked out with the outfit she chose on, and the two others folded neatly in her arms.

"A lovely choice, madam." Jona said smiling brightly when he saw her.

Wren thanked him as she placed the two other outfits onto the counter. He told her the amount for all three as he put the two outfits into a bag for her. She gave him the amount needed as she picked up the bag, and her scythe, which had been leaning against the counter.

"Thank-you, Mr. Jona." Wren said.

He waved at her with a large grin on his face as she walked out of his store into the street. She looked around wondering what she was going to do now. She needed a plan…and a boat because she couldn't stay on this island too long. She'd be found soon if she did that, and being found wasn't something she wanted. Of course, she'll probably be on the run for the rest of her life considering the things she's done and who she used to serve.

Wren sighed not sure what to do, but when her stomach growled she knew some food would be nice. She's so glad she had stole from her last captain to have money when she needed it. She looked around before spotting a restaurant not that far from her. She walked into the restaurant, and she could see it was a very busy place. She was sure she'd go unnoticed with so many people around. She walked over to a table to sit down, and she set her bag by her feet with her scythe leaned against the table.

"LUFFY! WE CAN'T AFFORD ALL THAT FOOD!" An annoyed voice snapped.

Wren's head snapped up along with the other customers to see an orange-haired girl strangling a dark haired boy with a straw hat. They were sitting at a large table with five other people who looked on as if what they were seeing was normal.

"But, Nami, I'm hungry!" The boy retorted despite being strangled.

Nami just growled telling the boy to stop stuffing his face so much. Wren blinked before shaking her head when a waiter came to take her order. She just told him to give her whatever he suggested, and he smiled before walking off. Wren let out a soft sigh as she leaned back into her chair to relax for a bit, but that's when the marines bust through the door.

"Oh no, it's marines!" A long-nosed guy from the rowdy table said. "They're here for Luffy!"

He was proven wrong, however, when the marine all pointed their weapons at Wren.

"Saturn Wren, you're coming with us." The squad leader said.

Wren frowned at them as many of the customers started speaking in hushed frantic tones.

"Saturn Wren? Is that the name of the Princess of Horrors?"

"She's one of _his_ officers, isn't she?"

"What is she doing here?"

Wren silently stood while grabbing her scythe, which had the marines stiffening.

"Gentlemen, I do not plan on going anywhere with you." Wren said. "I will not be going back to that man's crew, and you will not be throwing me into Impel Down."

The squad leader grit his teeth together wanting to just shoot the woman now, but there were citizens in the way.

"You make it sound like you have a choice, Pirate." The leader said.

"And you make it sound as if you already have me captured." Wren said still keeping that polite tone. "Sir, I must ask you to leave me alone before I decided not to be so nice."

The marines gulped as the people in the restaurant stared at the scene in silence. The silence was broken, however, when the blonde form the rowdy table gave a yell.

"You bastards, how dare you point guns at such a beautiful woman!" He roared.

He launched himself at them, and only using his feet, he quickly knocked all of them unconscious. Everyone stared seeming surprised, and even Wren's usual polite blank mask slipped. The blonde appeared in front of her, and he grasped the hand she wasn't holding her weapon with.

"My lady, my name is Sanji, and I am at your service." He said.

Wren blinked not knowing what to say, but when more marines piled into the restaurant, she knew what to do. She pushed Sanji down out of the way when they fired, and she gasped when seeing a young woman was hit in the shoulder. She turned to glower at the marines as they paused in their firing.

"You came here for me." She growled stepping forward. "Don't pull citizens into this, you bastards. You say you're for justice, but you shoot an innocent."

People stared surprised to hear a wanted criminal sticking up for some citizen she didn't know. The marines were shocked even more because they knew exactly who Wren was, and what she was capable of.

"Now," She said reaching towards her eye patch. "Face your fears, marines."

She lifted the eye patch up to reveal her black eye, and people watched in shock as the marines started screaming as they fell to the ground. Some begged for it to stop while others shouted at some invisible creature to get away. Wren lowered her eye patch, and people flinched away from her when she simply bent over to grab her bag.

"Sorry for the damage." She said throwing a wad of money onto the table she had been sitting at. "I hope that covers the cost of repairs. Have a nice day."

She bowed to the owner, who jumped back, before she headed out the door without another word. Wren sighed as she left while knowing that she'd have to leave this island real soon. She went down by the docks wondering where she could steal a small boat, or even become a stowaway on some ship, preferably not a marine one.

"Hey, Onna-san~"

Wren blinked at the loud voice she recognized from the restaurant, and when she turned her head she saw that boy from before. Running towards here along with Sanji who had hearts in his eyes. The two came to a skidding halt beside her as the rest of their friends followed more slowly.

"My name is Luffy." The boy said. "Join my crew, Monster-Onna-san!"

"Luffy, don't call her a monster!" Sanji snapped.

Wren just stared at the pair not sure what to say as the rest of their friends joined them.

"Luffy, are you crazy?!" Long-nose asked. "Did you see what she did back there?! She's a monster!"

Wren flinched slightly at being called a monster, and Sanji went to kick Long-nose in the face while yelling at him.

"Luffy, you don't know anything about her." The orange-haired woman said. "And she's obviously bad news if she's wanted by the marines."

"We're wanted by the marines too, Nami." The swordsman said rolling his eyes.

"And she can't be all bad if she was upset with a citizen getting hurt, Navigator-san." The dark-haired woman said.

Nami opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it a second later since she couldn't argue with that.

"Um, thank-you for the offer," Wren began about to decline. "But-"

"There she is!" A voice shouted.

They all turned seeing a large group of marines running down towards the dock at them.

"Okay, let's go." Wren said changing her tune.

Most of the crew sweat-drop at her quick decision, but Luffy just laughed with a large grin on his face.

"Alright!" He cheered. "To the Merry!"

He grabbed Wren's arm making her eyes widen before he started down the dock with her in tow. His crewmates followed behind them, and Sanji had even been kind enough to grab her bag. They made it to their ship, and quickly climbed onto it. The crew started getting the ship ready to sail as Wren stood on the railing staring at the marines coming.

"Ah, they're going to catch us!" The cute little reindeer creature said.

Wren frowned as she brought her scythe out in front of her. The crew watched as she spun the scythe in a pinwheel fashion in front of her.

"Horā-Horā Monster March!" She called.

Monsters started shooting out in front of her spinning scythe, and marines screamed like little girls as they tried to back peddle.

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes.

Using the distraction created by Wren's monsters, Nami had the crew set sail quick. As the ship got far enough away from the marines, Wren stopped spinning her scythe. She swept her hand out in front of her, and monsters disappeared from the shore. Wren jumped down from the railing to face the others, and she blinked when seeing all their mixed expressions. Most of them were shocked, Luffy's expression with the only one awed, and the dark-skinned woman looked curious.

"I haven't introduced myself properly." Wren said. "Forgive me for my rudeness, please. My name is Saturn Wren."

She placed her hand over her heart to bow to them while mindful of the scythe in her hand. She came out of her bow to smile at them all politely.

"I'm afraid I do not know all of your names." She prompted gently.

"Uh, I'm Nami." The Orangette said. "I'm the ship's navigator. That's Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro, and Sanji and Luffy already introduced themselves."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Wren said.

"You talk funny." Luffy said with a curious look on his face.

Sanji snapped at him saying he was being rude, and he proceeded to start kicking Luffy repeatedly. This confused Wren because if Luffy was the captain then shouldn't Sanji not beat him up?

"That happens a lot." Usopp said when he saw her confusion.

She slowly nodded her head then jumped when Luffy appeared in her face while grinning brightly.

"So, how do you do that thing with monsters?!" He asked excitedly.

"I ate the Horā-Horā no Mi when I was little." Wren explained. "It allows me to conjure scary things like monsters, or I can show people their truest most feared horror. That's what I did to those marines in the restaurant."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all shuddered as they sat together with their arms wrapped around themselves. They just picked up a scary new crewmate.

"You said your name is Saturn Wren?" Robin asked, receiving a nod in confirmation. "I thought you were already part of a pirate crew."

This got everyone to look at Wren curiously as she sighed while sitting on top of the railing.

"I left that crew the moment the opportunity presented itself." Wren said. "I hadn't wanted to be a pirate to begin with, but when news of my powers spread a very monstrous man came to my home island. He told me if I didn't come with him then my entire village would be destroyed, so I left with him. I served under him for far too many years in my book, and I recently learned that…he had massacred my entire village right after I had left. So…I didn't see the point in hanging around anymore."

Nami looked at Wren with wide eyes before she looked down at the ground. Her entire village had been killed because of pirates?

"Entire village?" Chopper asked shocked at how many lives that meant were lost.

"Everyone." Wren said. "He even took me back to let me see his work. The only thing left were the ashes of the buildings he had burn down and bones."

Sanji grit his teeth together as he thought about what kind of bastard it took to show a young lady that all that she had loved was gone. Even Zoro frowned feeling the tiniest bit of sympathy towards Wren.

"So, you escaped from your captain and his crew, but what does that have to do with the marines?" Usopp asked. "The way you spoke back in the restaurant made it sound as if you expected them to try and return you to your crew."

"Well, my former captain is a Shichibukai." Wren said.

Mouths fell open in shock, and Wren sighed knowing she'd get that kind of reaction.

"I don't care!" Luffy declared. "You're part of _my_ crew now, so that other stuff doesn't matter!"

Wren looked at him in shock as Sanji went off on Luffy for being insensitive. The entire crew was surprised when Wren started laughing.

"I think I'm going to like you, Luffy." Wren said still laughing.

Luffy grinned broadly as the rest of the crew just kind of blinked. They had one weird new crewmate.

* * *

><p>Coco: Did you like it? Let me know in a review! I accept them all except harsh flames. I can deal with critisim, but there's no point in being rude~ Well, until next time.<p> 


	2. Masira, The King of all Salvagers

Wren hummed to herself as she cleaned the blade of her scythe with some polish that Zoro had lent her. Said man was currently lifting weights not far from her, and the others were around the deck as well. When something hit her on the head she glanced up to see small chunks of what appeared to be wood falling from the sky.

"Is that rain?" Zoro asked.

"No way, this ain't rain." Sanji said as a large ship falling from the sky appeared in their vision. "That's interesting…it looks like a…oh…"

Everyone screamed when seeing the galleon falling right towards them. It hit the water right by them sending waves that had the ship bouncing up and down. More pieces of wood fell from the sky, and Wren held up a hand over her head to protect it from getting hit.

"Grab a hold of something!" Zoro shouted. "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

Wren didn't have to be told twice, and she grabbed onto the railing waiting for the waves to settle.

"Why are there ships falling out of the sky?" Nami called out.

"I know this is just an awful dream!" Usopp said.

"Great, I love dreams!" Chopper said.

The two then yelped when their heads collided roughly since they hadn't been holding on to the ship.

"Heads up, I don't think the party's over yet!" Sanji called. "It won't stop falling."

"The rudder! Turn the rudder!" Nami ordered.

"It'll never work in these waves!" Zoro retorted.

Wren blinked wondering if the crew was always this dysfunctional. She's only been with them like two days, so she doesn't know for sure yet.

"Luffy, you've got to protect the ship!" Sanji said. "She's taking a beating!"

Luffy nodded his head, but then he and Wren noticed that Usopp was in a meditative position.

"Usopp?" They questioned.

"I cast aside my worries, and reach deep within to find my happy place." He said in a light tone. "And when I open my eyes this serene landscape will be before me."

However, when he opened his eyes a skeleton was all he saw before him. He screamed loudly as he threw it away from him.

"A skeleton dead guy!" Usopp cried.

"Don't throw that thing at me you idiot!" Nami shouted tossing it away from her.

It landed right in Wren's lap, and she just blinked down at it while Sanji said they were falling from everywhere. She brushed it off her lap calmly as if she was used to skeletons.

"I'm surrounded by dead people!" Usopp sobbed.

"When is this gunk gonna stop falling?!" Nami demanded.

It took a bit more time, but it did finally stop raining broken ships, debris, and dead people. Wren stood brushing herself off as Chopper and Usopp hugged each other.

"Alright, how did a ship just fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked looking up.

"Captain error?" Sanji suggested.

"The sky is clear, who knows." Zoro said shrugging.

Wren frowned feeling as if something was tugging at the back of her mind. Ships from the sky? Hasn't she heard about something like that?

"I knew coming to the Grand Line was a mistake." Usopp said. "It freaks me out."

Wren pat the both of Usopp of Chopper on their heads as they continued to shake in fear. She heard Nami gasp, which had the others look over at her.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Sanji asked.

"Oh no, the Log Pose is broken." Nami said. "It's pointing into the sky."

"It's not broken." Robin said. "The Log Pose registers an island with a strong magnetic pull, and the needle is reflecting that."

Wren nodded in agreement because she's learned after many years at sea that the Log Pose is never wrong.

"If the needle is pointing towards the sky then is must be pointing towards sky island." Robin said looking up.

The others gasped in surprise as Wren snapped her fingers in an 'ah-ha' gesture. She remembers hearing about Sky Island on her travels with her old crew. An island in the sky…she was always told not to believe in such things by her old captain and crew.

"There's a floating island up there?!" Luffy asked in excitement.

"If there is it's filled with skeletons and rickety old ships." Usopp said.

"That's ridiculous." Zoro said. "I don't see anything but sky."

"Well, if you were all the way up there, don't you think that if you looked down all you'd see is ocean?" Wren said.

Zoro frowned even more, but he didn't say anything else after Wren said that.

"And if there's and island that means there has to be an ocean." Wren continued blinking.

She frowned actually confusing herself because despite everything she's seen on the Grand Line it's hard to fathom an island in the sky.

"Exactly." Robin said.

Nami said there was no way as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper got stars in their eyes.

"I'm still confused." Sanji admitted.

"Yeah, rise the sails, and set our course to Sky Island!" Luffy ordered. "Men, are we ready?!"

"Put the rudder down, and point the bow high into the sky!" Usopp added.

They cheered once more for Sky Island, but Robin used her devil fruit powers to silence Luffy as Usopp started crying.

"Did it just hit you…the fact that we can't fly and all that?" Sanji asked.

Wren pat the crying Usopp on the head as Robin explained that all she knows about Sky Island is what she's heard from others. She admitted she's never seen it, and the same went for Wren.

"Of course not." Nami said. "It's a lie. Islands don't float in the sky. Our Log Pose is broken that's all it is."

"Sorry, Nami, but you're wrong." Wren said. "I've learned while out on the ocean in the Grand Line to never doubt the Log Pose. It's always right no matter how wrong it seems. Instead of trying to fix something not broken…maybe we should try to find a way to Sky Island."

Robin nodded in agreement as Nami blinked with a confused look on her face.

"That needle is pointing to an island." Robin said. "I'd bet my life on it."

* * *

><p>"Luffy, this doesn't seem like a smart idea." Wren said following her new captain and Usopp onto the sinking ship.<p>

"Come on, Wren, we're just looking for clues to Sky Island." Luffy said. "You're the one who said we should try to find a way there."

Wren sighed knowing she had said that, but she didn't have putting two devil fruit users on a sinking ship in the ocean on her mind. She shook her head as she continued to follow the two across the ship.

"Okay, and jump." Usopp said.

Luffy jumped over to the other side before he and Usopp helped Wren get over. On the other side they started to look around for clues. Wren got so distracted from searching that she forgot the ship was sinking until the water touched her ankles.

"Luffy, Usopp, we need to go." Wren said.

They started moving off the ship, but it was sinking faster that they thought it would. Wren climbed on top the tip of the mast to keep out of the water as long as possible as Usopp and Luffy hit the water. Luffy started calling for help, and Nami snapped at him for being so stupid.

"Don't worry, Wren~" Sanji called out. "I'm coming!"

He jumped into the water without a second thought to swim over to her while completely ignoring Usopp and Luffy.

"Jump, Darling, I'll catch you!" Sanji said with his eye in the shape of a heart as he held out his arms.

Wren bit her lip not wanting to jump into the water, but in the end she did jump. Sanji caught her as promised, and he tried to keep her out of the water as possible as he swam them over to the ship. Once close enough the others helped pull them along with Luffy and Usopp on board.

"What were you two thinking?" Nami growled. "You can't swim."

"Sorry, Nami." Wren said rubbing the back of her head.

Luffy just laughed with a large grin on his head despite the fact he had been drowning only seconds ago.

"You won't believe it!" He said between huffing for air. "I did it…heh…I found the most incredible thing!"

He unrolled an old piece of paper, and everyone gasped when seeing it was a map of…Skypiea?

"A map of Sky Island?" They asked in unison.

Nami took the map from Luffy to get a closer look at it, and he hovered next to her with the grin still in place. Chopper and Usopp joined them to look at the map closer, and they too had large smiles on their faces.

"It's called Skypiea?" Nami inquired.

"That's right." Luffy said.

"Then there really is an island up there." Nami said shocked.

The three boys let out loud cheers before they started dancing around the ship singing that Sky Island was real joyously.

"Hold on, guys, we don't know how to get there, or if it's even possible." Nami said. "Not to mention, there's a lot of fake maps in circulation."

That instantly had the three depressed, and they looked so broken that Wren just wanted to hug all three of them until they felt better. She didn't do that of course since they were all still trying to get used her and her to them.

"No, I mean it's real." Nami said. "It's got to be because…well, just cause!"

She randomly hit the mast a second later, and she and Luffy glared at each other.

"But the fact is that that map doesn't tell us how to find the place!" Nami snapped.

Usopp tried to tell her to be nice to the ship, but he went completely ignored by the two.

"Well, you're the navigator!" Luffy retorted. "Navigate something!"

Nami went to yell right back at them, and Wren blinked guessing that arguing was also normal around here.

"Nami is a vision even when she's chewing someone's head off." Sanji said with a dreamy sigh.

Wren looked at Sanji with a quirked brow while wondering if there was something wrong with his head. That or he had it for Nami bad. Nami then hit Luffy to end the bickering, and the young captain hit the deck hard.

"This isn't about me." She said to the rest of them. "This is about reality, and the reality is we know next to nothing. What we do know is that we can't defy gravity and sail upwards. It's impossible. What we need is more information. If a big ship like that made it up there then the odds are we can do the same thing. We just have to find all the records on that ship."

Usopp pointed out the ship was most likely on the bottom of the ocean by now, and Wren agrees with him.

"If it's sunk we'll salvage it!" Nami said.

"Salvage!" Usopp and Luffy agreed with a fishing pole and net in hands.

"We can't do that!" Zoro snapped.

Wren bit back a laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand as she turned her head away. This crew was so funny.

"Salvage, really?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, but we couldn't pull a ship up from the bottom." Robin said then smiled. "I think they'll have to come up with a more refined plan."

* * *

><p>Wren stood back with the others as Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy stood in front of them wearing the gear Usopp made for them.<p>

"Heh, this is Adventure." Luffy said. "I know I've done more dangerous things, but I can't remember what."

Zoro groaned in annoyance as Wren giggled at Luffy who seemed very excited about this.

"I swear to return with the answers you seek, or I will refuse to return." Sanji said.

Nami said she'd hold him to that, but Wren thought that was going a bit overboard.

"You'll be safe." Usopp said. "Those barrels are of my special design. They've never been busted."

A large Sea King then came out of the water to snatch a bird out of the sky. Usopp and Chopper gaped at it, and even Wren's eyes widened a little.

"Be careful." Nami said. "We'll be pulling for ya."

The three guys jumped overboard, and they quickly started sinking under the water. Wren watched them go as Usopp used his foot pump to pump air down to the boys in the water.

"This is Chopper here." Chopper said in his large form. "Can you guys call off?"

_ "This is Luffy, and there's tons of monsters down here." _Luffy said casually as if discussing the weather.

_ "We're on a nest of giant sea snakes." _Zoro corrected.

_ "This is Sanji." _The blonde reported. _"And they're starting at me."_

Usopp stared with wide eyes as Nami told them to keep going without any hesitation on her part. Wren bit her lip hoping that the three of them would be okay.

"They could die." Usopp squeaked.

"That'll be fine, Usopp." Nami said. "Don't worry. And Chopper hold that break tightly."

Chopper nodded his head as Usopp wiped his brow glad no one had made him go. Wren would have went, but Usopp didn't have enough barrels for two devil fruit user friendly diving suits. As they were waiting for their friends, the rest of the crew could hear something in the distance that sounded like a song.

_ "~Salvage…Salvage the sea~ Salvage….Salvage the sea~" _

The song continued as Usopp brought down his goggles to try and get a better look at who was coming. The ship got closer and closer, and Wren frowned at the loudness the crew was making. Once the one in charge called them to a halt, the whistling and cymbal crashing stopped.

"Are we on top of the place where the ship sank?" He asked his men.

"Aye aye, Captain, sir!" They replied.

Wren blinked wondering who these guys were. She guessed they had to be pirates based on their Jolly Rodger, but she wasn't sure.

"When they say captain and sir, they're talking about me!" A large monkey looking man said. "Prepare to raise the ship. What lies on the bottom now belongs to the King of all Salvagers, Captain of the Masira Pirates…Masira!"

The men all hooted and hollered like monkeys in excitement causing Nami and Wren to sweat-drop.

"Great, a ship of unstable men led by an unstable monkey." Nami said.

Wren didn't like to be rude, but she did nod her head in agreement with Nami.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Masira asked them. "In case you didn't know, all these waters belong to me!"

Wren's brow quirked because that was a pretty bold claim, and if he made it to the wrong person his boat would be sunk.

"They do? "Nami asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Masira said. "Any vessels that sink in these parts automatically becomes mine. You aren't trying to take anything that belongs to me, are ya?"

"So, he's going to bring it to the surface." Robin said. "Easier for us."

Wren nodded in agreement, but she then remembered the three in the ocean when Usopp mentioned them. Nami advised for the group to keep their mouths shut, so Masira could do it.

"Stop mumbling and answer me!" Masira snapped. "Are you people trying to yank one of my salvages out from under me?"

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question first?" Nami asked raising her hand.

"You've got questions for me?!" Masira asked surprised. "Fine, sure, whatever, ask me anything."

"Are all you tough good-looking men going to salvage that ship?" Nami asked flirtatiously.

Wren blinked at Nami wondering if flattery was really her plan to help them out. Masira seemed surprised at first, but he then let out a whistle looking pleased.

"Thank-you." He said. "I see you know what a real man looks like."

Wren was a bit surprised at how easily Masira went along with that, but give a man a compliment and it inflates his ego.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"You called us all tough and good-looking which includes me." Masira said.

"Well, of course." Nami said.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Masira said practically giggling.

Usopp said this was all disturbing as he continued to pump air down to the boys. He then asked if Masira was going to salvage the ship or what.

"Of course, I'm not the King of Salvagers for nothing!" Masira said. "If there's a sunken ship before me I'll salvage it. If it's not sunken I'll sink it then salvage it later! Now, I know how impressed you are, but we have to save it. There's salvaging ahead."

Wren could tell Masira was very passionate about his work, but if he went to salvage it then he'd find their three friends down there.

"Loser." Nami grumbled before changing her tune. "Do you mind if we watch you big strong men work?"

"Don't tell me you've never seen a professional salvage before." Masira said. "You just watch until your heart's content!"

"Thank-you, Masira-san." Wren said smiling sweetly.

Masira blushed scratching the back of his head as Nami pat Wren on the back for a good job. Everything seemed to be working out until some men reported that the underwater team appeared to have been beaten by some guys already underwater.

"Oh dear." Wren said with a sigh.

"I'm going to kill them." Nami said.

"You may not get the chance." Usopp whispered back.

Masira turned to look at them, and when he told them to listen up Nami and Usopp stiffened.

"There's someone else down there, so be careful!" Masira said.

"Oh, sure." Nami said.

She and Usopp laughed nervous as Wren wondered what Masira's IQ level was. She then sighed as the Masira and his men started getting ready to salvage. Masira waved over at them as his men started to get things ready, and Nami told them to wave back to be natural. Wren didn't wave as she stood beside Robin who has been silent this entire time. She crossed her arms over her chest guessing all that was left to do was wait.

"They seem to really enjoy their work." Wren said.

"They do." Robin agreed. "I wonder why they do this though."

Wren shrugged her shoulders delicately since she didn't know why herself. They were just watching everything happen when Luffy's voice came from the communicator gizmo. Nami and Usopp quickly covered all the three holes as Masira looked over al them. It was tense for a long moment as both sides just shared.

"Ah, so why such a big monkey?" Usopp asked pointing at the figure head. "There on the bow of the ship?"

"You like? It's a special prow I designed." Masira said proudly. "It aids in our salvage. Just watch."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all sighed in relief as Wren and Robin exchanged a glance.

"Lower it, men!" Masira ordered.

His men got right to what they were told, and the monkey detached itself from the ship to start heading into the water. Usopp and Chopper exclaimed their surprise and awe.

"It is…interesting." Wren granted.

Nami just frowned not seeing the big deal as the monkey went farther down into the water.

"Now it's time for me to blow!" Masira said.

His crew cheered as confetti was thrown about while Masira held a long tube in his hand. Nami didn't believe he could be serious about bringing the ship up with his breath, but when he blew into the tube a large bubble of air went down the tube. Masira kept this up until one of his men reported the ship was off the sea floor.

"Alright, haul her up!" He ordered as men brought out a air pump to take over for him. "Let's hustle men. Send more air!"

His men did exactly that, and everything was running smoothly…until screaming came from one of Masira's men blow. Wren sighed knowing exactly who were the ones beating up these men.

"Captain, there's a problem with the underwater crew!" A man reported.

"What?! Talk to me!" Masira shouted down to his men in the water. "What's happening down there?! It is the intruders?!"

He received a confirmation on the other end followed by the man's screams of pain. Masira growled climbing on top the railing looking absolutely pissed.

"Uraaahhh, how dare you lay a hand on my hard working men, intruders!" Masira roared.

Wren frowned in worry before she deadpanned when seeing Masira's men holding a backdrop for their captain as he posed.

"Ah, Masira-san, we're not going to take your picture." She said politely.

"YOU'RE NOT?" He asked shock.

He soon let that go, however, when he heard his men still screaming from below. He told his men on the ship to keep working before he jumped into the water.

"I hope they'll be okay." Wren said softly.

Not long after Masira went down below everything started to shake indicating a problem.

"There's something else down there." Nami said.

"It's huge!" Usopp said as they all stared at the dark shadow. "…anyone else just want to run?"

"But, Usopp, our crewmates are still down there." Wren pointed out.

Usopp frowned knowing that was true, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay around here. Everything continued to shake as a large turtle rose from the ocean.

"Does anyone else see the turtle the size of an island right in front of us?!" Nami asked.


	3. Sea Monsters and an Old 'Friend'

Coco: Thanks to everyone who's reveiwed. I've gotten quiet a lot of review that appeared on my email, but for some reason they're not appearing under the reviews for the story. Some of them are coming in late, so I'm sure all your reviews will pop up eventually. Just know that I am getting them :D

* * *

><p>"Does anyone else see the turtle the size of an island right in front of us?!" Nami asked.<p>

Wren nodded her head seeing it, and she was surprisingly remaining calm. Masira's crew started calling for their captain, but considering he was just eaten he probably wasn't about to call back.

"One tooth is the size of our boat!" Nami said. "That's it…we're dead!"

Usopp tried to play it off as some bad dream, and Wren looked at him with a deadpanned expression. He couldn't be serious. He apparently was, and Nami and Chopper we're quick to agree with him as they turned pretending the island size turtle wasn't there.

"Ya know," Robin began making them stiffen. "Our boys just got eaten. So did that ship we were trying to salvage."

"How can you can you be so calm?!" Usopp demanded crying.

Wren pat him on the head for the umpteenth time, and she had the feeling this would be routine for her.

"Yep, was definitely eaten." Robin said as Chopper shrunk down. "I can see the air hoses dangling from its jaw."

"Me too." Wren said. "Shouldn't we…do something?"

Her reply was Chopper freaking out while Usopp blamed Nami for all of this. Wren sighed shaking her head at them as she reached down to stop Chopper from running around in circles.

"You're right." Nami said after Usopp stopped yelling.

Usopp looked at her shocked because she actually looked upset there for a second. Wren was about to comfort her, but just as she placed a hand on Nami's shoulder, any look of sadness was gone from Nami's face.

"Sorry." She said with no feeling at all.

She then nodded seeming satisfied, and Wren dropped her hand in shock as Usopp fell over. The ship started to teeter to the side when the turtle started to move due to the air hoses in its mouth.

"If we don't cut the air hoses that beast will drag us down to the bottom of the ocean." Robin stated simply.

"I don't care what you do just do something!" Usopp cried. "You're the smart lady!"

"Give me a minute." Robin said. "I'll see what I can come up with."

Wren didn't think they had a minute because the turtle started pulling them along. Masira's crew started to get ready to save their captain, and Wren wanted to applaud their bravery and loyalty.

"They're right." Usopp said. "It's these challenging times that prove the strength of which we are made."

"Usopp…cut the air hoses, and get us out of here!" Nami ordered.

Usopp hit the deck in utter shock as Chopper and Wren's mouths fell agape. Everything suddenly became dark, and Wren stiffened along with the others.

"What is that?" Usopp said. "It's like everything got dark."

That's exactly what happened, and it had Wren completely stiff. She had her fears like everyone else, and the dark wasn't something she was fond of. Chopper murmured it was scary, and Wren picked him up to hold him close.

"There's no way." Nami said looking at her watch. "Why is it so dark? It's not that late."

"IT'S TIME TO LEAVE GUYS!" Usopp yelled. "Now! Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!"

Wren looked at him wondering what he thought he'd accomplish. Those three couldn't possible hear him from inside a turtle. She was proven wrong, however, when Luffy came flying out of the ocean. He landed on the deck, and Nami ran over to him. She started slapping him without hesitation as Zoro and Sanji climbed back on board.

"Are you two okay?" Wren asked.

"We've got to set sail…right now." Zoro said huffing for air. "Gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, that guy's crazy." Sanji added.

Wren blinked wondering what guy they were talking about as she continued holding Chopper.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Usopp said. "Now let's get away from this stinkin turtle as fast as we can."

"No, it wasn't a turtle it was a monkey." Zoro corrected.

"Yeah, real sea monkey." Sanji added.

Wren guessed they were talking about Masira, which meant he had found them before they got eaten.

"I can't say I'm surprised he and Luffy got along as well as they did." Zoro grumbled.

"Well, they're both monkeys." Sanji reasoned.

"But when he caught a glimpse of all the stuff we took from his ship he totally flipped out and went on a rampage." Zoro said.

"I've never seen a primate act like that before." Sanji said.

Wren sweat-dropped guessing they had a rough time down under the water, and they didn't even seem to know about the turtle. Usopp explained who Masira was, and Wren nodded along.

"But how did you two gentlemen escape the giant turtle?" Wren asked curiously since she had to confirm her thoughts.

"Why do you keep talking about a turtle?" Zoro asked.

Wren silently pointed behind them, and they turned to look at the turtle who's mouth was hanging agape in what was obviously fear.

"We were in that thing's mouth?!" Sanji and Zoro asked in shock.

"Nothing gets past you guys, does it?" Usopp asked sarcastically. "That's the turtle that ate the ship you were in!"

Luffy picked that moment to get up as the others rushed around the ship to get ready to leave.

"Attention, all hands, we're getting out of here now!" Zoro shouted.

Wren was about to go see what she could help with when Masira came flying out of the water. He landed on the ship then started ranting about treasure and giving it back. Wren frowned grabbing her scythe in case she needed it. Before a fight could break out, Masira's pirates told him to look behind them as they shook in fear.

"What's behind me?" He asked.

He slowly turned as everyone else looked, and Wren felt her eyes start to widen. Right in front of the ship were these large shadowy figures holding what appeared to be large spears in their hands. One started the raise the spear, and Wren nearly dropped her scythe.

"SEA MONSTER!" Luffy and Masira cried.

The men on the ship, besides Masira, started rowing the Going Merry forward. They rowed so fast they zoomed across the ocean until finally breaking out of the darkness. Wren let out a sigh of relief as she sunk to her knees. She really didn't like the darkness. The others sat on the ground with her to form a circle.

"That couldn't have been real." Zoro said panting.

"Those things were taller than the sky." Usopp said.

Sanji lit a new cigarette to take a long drag as Wren pulled her knees to her chest.

"The Grand Line is an endless parade of mystery and annoyance." Sanji said. "I mean, look at the nightmare of just making it through the day."

Wren knew the Grand Line could be hard, but this was only the first half. The second half was much more unpredictable and unforgiving.

"First there was that huge galleon that fell from the cloud on top of us." Zoro said.

"The Log Pose's needle started pointing towards the sky." Nami added.

"A psycho-make-up-wearing monkey shows up." Usopp said.

"He decides to rudely block our path." Wren said.

"And then a giant sea turtle came and ate our salvage ship." Chopper went on.

"Then darkness fell." Robin said.

"Because the most giant monsters I've ever seen in my life blocked out the sun." Luffy said looking freaked.

"I must admit that even I was intimidated by those things." Masira said.

Wait…Masira? Wren looked up in confusion with the others, but before she could ask Masira what he was doing on their ship, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro kicked him off the ship. Wren blinked feeling slightly sorry for the monkey man, but it was his own fault for messing with them.

* * *

><p>Wren stood by watching as Nami criticized the boys' haul as Luffy walked around in rusted armor. Zoro and Sanji explained there wasn't much to find, but Nami still wasn't pleased. Wren then blinked when seeing the octopus on the stuff they brought back. She walked forward, and she picked it up to examine it.<p>

"Did you decide to come back with our friends, Octopus-san?" She asked.

As Sanji explained the condition of the ship, Luffy continued walking in his new armor. Wren was still studying the octopus, and she even shook one of its tentacles when it held it out. Nami sighed before ranting about needing information, and Wren didn't really listen. She did, however, pay attention when Nami shattered the armor that Luffy had been wearing.

"Hmm, the girl's quite strong." She hummed. "Don't you think, Octopus-san?"

The octopus just blinked, but Wren nodded as if it had answered her question. Sanji tried to hold out sea shells to Nami, but the girl blew him off.

"Quite the temper too." Wren added.

Wren frowned when Luffy plucked her new friend from her, and her eyes widened when Luffy suggested an octopus dinner. Did he have to eat the tiny creature? She was then shocked when Sanji easily and quickly turned the octopus into Takayoki.

"He died so young." Wren said forlornly.

Zoro snorted at her as Chopper pat Wren on the arm to try and comfort her. Wren smiled down at Chopper, and he smiled back at her.

"All hands on deck!" Luffy shouted getting their attention. "Set our course to Jaya!….so any of you know what direction that might be?"

"Starboard." Nami replied.

"You heard her, Chopper." Luffy said. "Onward to Jaya!"

Wren shrugged her shoulders then went to do as the captain had ordered. Though she'll admit on her last crew she didn't do a lot of physical labor unless she was in battle. She was actually pampered a lot, but she still hated it there due to the captain being so corrupt.

"Now wait a minute." Usopp mumbled over Takayoki. "If we head over to this Jaya place that's so important, won't the Log Pose's needle change it's position again? Cause if that happens we won't know what direction Sky Island is."

"WHAT?!" Chopper asked.

"All hands full top!" Luffy ordered.

He then started yelling at Nami, and Wren sighed knowing this might take a while.

"I wonder if we'll make it to Jaya before they drive me insane." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, seems like we're here." Wren hummed as she sat on the edge of the crow's nest.<p>

She's been to Jaya before, and she remembers how barbaric the people here could be. Of course, she herself could be kind of barbaric from time to time if provoked enough. Wren looked down when Usopp mentioned all the pirate ships at the harbor. She looked over seeing that there were many of them, but there were a lot there when she had come here with her last crew.

"Don't be silly, Usopp." Nami said slapping his shoulder. "Since when could pirates dock at a harbor without getting run out of town?

"Actually, this place is quite the popular spot for pirates, and marines almost never ever come here." Wren said as she jumped from the crow's nest.

She landed neatly on her feet as Nami and Usopp looked at her surprise due to her comment and the insane jump.

"Mock Town is known for its many fights, mutilations, and deaths." Wren added.

Chopper, Nami, and Usopp's mouths fell open in shock, and just to back up what Wren said someone yelled out something about being killed.

"What in the world is up with this crazy town?!" They demanded.

Wren lightly smiled while shrugging her shoulders as she grabbed her scythe from where she had left it leaning against the railing.

"Sounds like a fun place." Luffy said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm liking it here already." Zoro added.

The two left the ship leaving the others on board to watch them leave. Wren blinked wondering if it was really a good idea to just let them go off on their own.

"There's just no way." Nami said as she, Usopp, and Chopper crouched down. "Do you think those two can even last an hour without getting into trouble?

"Not in this town." Wren said. "A fight breaks out usually every five minutes."

"Oh, then I better go with them." Nami said not looking pleased.

She jumped off the Going Merry to rush after the two, and Wren sighed knowing that even with Nami a fight would be unavoidable.

"There she goes." Chopper said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine with those two protecting her." Usopp said.

Wren resisted the urge to smirk because no one could ever leave Mock Town without a little confrontation or _at least _bruise.

"I'm the only one who can protect Nami." Sanji said about to leave.

Chopper and Usopp were about to grab him, but Wren blocked the blonde's path with the bottom of her scythe.

"Sanji, we can't all go." Wren said. "Some of us need to be here to look after the ship."

"Yeah, what she said!" Usopp and Chopper said together.

"Anything for you, Wren." Sanji said all goofily. "While we're here I'll whip up some tea for you and…wait, where's Robin?"

"She left the moment we docked." Wren said placing her scythe down. "I think she said something about shopping."

Sanji pouted that Robin wasn't there, but he perked up again knowing Wren was still around.

"I'll go make the tea." Sanji said.

He went off into the kitchen before Wren could tell him he didn't have to make any. She shrugged her shoulders before she sat down on the railing of the ship.

"Hey, since we're here we can start working on ship repairs." Usopp suggested.

"Oooh, I'll help!" Chopper immediately offered.

Usopp nodded his head before he and Chopper hurried to go get the supplies they needed. Wren stood guessing she'd help to. She was part of this crew now, so she needed to pull her own weight. Though she has no carpentry skills at all. Usopp and Chopper went down to the dock to start patching up the side of the Going Merry, which was falling apart.

"Do you need help?" Wren asked.

"Sure." Usopp said smiling. "Thanks."

Wren jumped down to help them, and Chopper explained they'd be handing boards to Usopp. Wren nodded thinking that sounded easy enough. The three got to work on the ship, but Wren was aware of her surroundings the entire time. It wouldn't be smart for her to lower her guard when in such a town.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in the middle of town?" She heard some man asked his companion as they were walking by. "Bellamy completely destroyed Roshio without mercy, and created a lot of damage."

The board Wren had picked up clattered to the ground, which caught Chopper and Usopp's attention. They saw how Wren's body went rigid, and they could see her shake.

"Uh, Wren, are you alright?" Chopper asked. "Are you sick?"

Wren didn't answer as she slowly turned to look at the two men who were walking off.

"Wren, I have made your tea!" Sanji declared appearing.

He noticed her frightened demeanor, and he frowned as he set the tea set down. He hopped off the Going Merry to land beside Wren, but she didn't even notice him.

"Wren?" He asked.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped away from him. She blinked looking at him before she looked back to the men who weren't that far away.

"Excuse me!" she called out rushing after them.

The two men paused to look back at her, and she quickly caught up to them.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sirs, but I heard one of you mention Bellamy back there." Wren said still being polite. "Were you speaking of Bellamy the Hyena?"

"That's right, miss." The man said. "He did a real number on Roshio, a man with a 42 million beri bounty."

"…I see." Wren said. "Thank-you."

The two men nodded before they went on their way. Wren stood there a long moment, and Sanji walked over to her as Usopp and Chopper watched worriedly.

"Wren." Sanji said while slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Is everything alright? Does it have to do with whoever the hell this Bellamy guy is? Do you know him?"

Wren shook herself knowing she needed to pull herself together. Besides, just because Bellamy was running around doesn't mean _he_ was.

"I'm fine." she said. "Bellamy is…just a follower of my old captain. I guess he and his crew could be considered another branch from my old crew. We're weren't friends…let's leave it at that."

"Wren, why don't you take a break?" Sanji suggested thinking she needed it. "I have tea prepared inside the galley."

* * *

><p>Wren sat in the women's quarters with a cup of tea set in front of her on the desk. When Sanji had offered her the break she took it, so she could calm down. She decided to take it into the sleep quarters, however, so she could have time alone. She couldn't believe her luck. She finally gets away, and she winds up on an island that <em>Bellamy <em>was docked at. If he saw her then he'd definitely report back to _him_, and she'd be right back where she started.

She shuddered knowing her conditions would be much worse if she was taken back. If he wasn't feeling merciful then he'd let her live instead of killing her. No, he'd keep her alive just so he could mentally and psychically torture her until she finally breaks or dies. Wren wrapped her arms around herself as she stared into the cup of tea on the desk. Her image was reflected back at her, and as she stared at herself, a memory came to mind.

~flashback~

_ A young Wren sat in the corner of the dark room with her body curled into a ball. She was shaking as she tried to ignore the creaks and groans around her. She had made the young master unhappy again, and her punishment was the dark room. She's been sent here plenty of times, but it never seemed less scary. It was cold and unwelcoming, and all she could do was sit in the dark while imaging the type of monsters that hid in dark places._

_ The devil fruit didn't just give her a gift, but a curse as well. The moment she ate it she could see all the horrors in the world, all real and imaginary. They were always in her mind, and she could never escape them. She could ignore them sometimes if she had something to distract her, but when all she could do it sit in the dark they came back to the surface. The door creaked open, and she jumped worried the young master had come for her. She was shocked to see it was just the boy who was only a tad older than her. _

_ He was older than her by five years, and he was much bigger than her height wise. He had dark tanned skin, and his eyes were grey. He had on a white hat with black spots, and his other cloths were a tad ragged. He had a tray of food in his hands, and Wren was confused when he laid it down in front of her. _

_ "Here you need to eat." He said pushing the tray closer to her when she didn't touch it. "It's unhealthy to not eat."_

_ Wren's brows furrowed in confusion because she didn't understand why he was helping her. They barely knew each other, but here he was trying to take care of her. She very cautiously reached forward to grab some of the food before she started nibbling on it. The boy watched her for a few seconds before nodding his head seeming satisfied. He turned to leave, but her tiny voice made him pause._

_ "Thank-you…Onii-san." She said. _

~end of flashback~

Wren sighed closing her eyes remembering that boy, and the person he had become. After their first real encounter in the dark room, she trailed after him constantly. He kept trying to push her away, but she kept following him. The 'family' started referring to her as his shadow, and after a while he gave up on trying to keep her at bay. He was the only one Wren was truly comfortable with, besides that man's brother, and the only one Wren would even consider family.

He had left though some time ago, and Wren didn't blame him in the slightest. She leaned back in the chair wondering if she'd ever meet him again, and she was sure she would someday. The world was a rather large place, but she felt as if the two of them were meant to meet again. The door to the quarters opened, and Robin walked in with bags.

"There you are." Robin said. "Captain-san, was wondering where you went. We're about to head out, and he didn't want you left behind."

Wren nodded her head saying she'd be out in a few minutes. Robin, who could tell something was wrong, just nodded her head before heading back out after putting her things away. Wren sighed sitting there a bit longer even when she felt the ship start to move. She didn't even movre until she felt the ship start to shudder violently. She jumped out of the chair to rush up onto the deck to see some other ship with a screaming monkey on it.

The sound of his voice was causing their ship to break up, and the others were rushing about to get moving. Wren quickly went to help whoever needed it, and soon enough they made it away from the screaming monkey. Once they were far away, Usopp started repairing the ship with Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper's help. Wren had offered to help, but they told her that they had it. As she watched them work, she noticed the bandages on Luffy and Zoro.

"Did you run into trouble?" She asked curiously.

"Just a bar fight with some pirates." Zoro said shrugging. "A guy named Bellamy, I think."

Wren stiffened for a split second, but she got her body to relax before the others caught it.

"Hey, isn't that Bellamy guy the one you got so worked up over?" Usopp said. "You just heard his name, and it had you all bothered."

Wren frowned looking away from the guys as she sat down onto the steps.

"Bellamy is a branch member of my old crew." Wren said. "He isn't part of the main crew, but my old captain lets him sail with our…their Jolly Rodger."

"You scared of this Bellamy?" Zoro asked

"It isn't Bellamy I'm scared of." Wren said. "It's just…if Bellamy is around it could mean…that my old captain is around. _Him_ I'm terrified of."

The four boys looked at Wren silent as her hands clenched into fists in her lap.

"Is he that scary?" Chopper asked looking scared.

"He's scary when he wants to be." Was all she said. "I hated nearly every second of being part of a crew I had no choice but to be on."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Luffy said gaining attention. "Even if he was around I wouldn't let him take you. You're our nakama now."

Wren looked at Luffy with wide eyes before she looked down at her lap with a tiny smile on her face.

"I see." She said. "…thank-you, Luffy."

* * *

><p>Coco: I hope you liked the new chapter. I should have the next one up my tomorrow, but no promises. Well, until next time~<p> 


	4. The Stolen Princess

Wren blinked looking at the 'castle' before them as Usopp and Luffy gasped in surprise.

"Whoa, amazing!" They both exclaimed.

"That's where he lives?!" Luffy asked. "It's a freaking palace!"

"I've never seen a house that big before." Usopp added. "This Montblanc Cricket guy must be loaded."

Wren sighed not believing how easily fooled Luffy and Usopp were. Honestly, she thought a captain would have more sense.

"Look closer." Zoro said with a scoff.

"It's really unattractive." Sanji said. "Guy's got to have some serious guts to build a house that ugly."

Wren tilted her head to the side thinking the place had it's own…charm even if it was a fake. Luffy jumped down onto the shore once they were close enough, and he gasped when seeing the palace was a fake.

"This isn't a palace at all!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Chopper and Usopp asked in shock.

"The actual house is only half that size." Zoro said. "What you see is only a fake."

"This guy is even more vain than I thought." Sanji said.

Wren sweat-dropped at how easily Sanji could insult a person whom he hasn't even met yet. This man, Cricket, might actually be a really nice person with good taste despite how he made his house look.

"Why exactly did Cricket decide to leave his home and come here?" Nami asked.

Robin explained she didn't know all the details, but apparently Cricket believed that a large amount of gold resting in the hills of Jaya, which might be a reason as to why he came here.

"Do you think he's here searching for some kind of buried treasure?" Nami asked.

Robin said she wasn't sure, but Nami didn't have to hear anymore. She squealed about gold before she got Chopper to work in digging for gold. Wren sweat-dropped as she watched them before she decided to leave the ship with her scythe in hand. She looked around curiously while wondering where this man was.

"Must be hard to live alone in such a remote area." Sanji said looking around as well.

"It's always hard to be alone." Wren said.

Sanji looked at her with a quirked brow, but she said no more. She looked over with her eyes widening when she saw Luffy barge into the man's home.

"Luffy, it isn't polite to barge into someone's home." She chided.

"Just leave him alone, Wren." Sanji said. "He won't listen."

Wren frowned uncertain, but she didn't try to stop Luffy. She shook her head before she noticed a book on a large stump. She set her scythe down to pick the book up to look at it closely, and she recognized the title. It was Noland the Liar…she knows this book. She remembers it being read to her back in the North Blue many times.

"What's that?" Nami asked curiously.

"It's a book called Noland the Liar." Wren said handing it to Nami Usopp grinned looking pleased as he said it sounded like a good book due to the title.

"Noland the Liar?" Sanji asked.

"Yes." Wren said nodding. "Do you know it? It was originally published in the North Blue."

"It was." Sanji agreed. "I'm originally from the North Blue. I'm certain I must have told you guys that."

"No, that's news to me." Usopp said. "I always thought you were born in the East."

Sanji explained he only grew up in the East Blue. Wren blinked wondering if Sanji's home island was near her home island.

"Wren, are you from the North Blue as well?" Nami asked.

Wren nodded her head as she sat down on one of the smaller stumps around the larger stump that was like a table. Nami then snapped at Chopper to cut out his digging while asking him what he was even doing. Chopper's jaw nearly hit the ground in shock, and Wren looked over at him with sympathetic smile.

"This book is supposedly based on the life of Noland who was a North Blue native himself." Wren said as she crossed her legs. "The story is over 400 years old."

Nami and Usopp blinked curiously, and Nami decided to sit down to read the story. Wren listened to the story silently with the others while remembering a time she curled up with her friend. He had read this to her many times when she was upset or scared. Even if the story wasn't happy it made her happy to listen to it. Especially when the crew left the North Blue territory. Nami finished the story, and the others were surprised when Luffy suddenly went into the water.

"Did he fall in?" Nami asked shocked.

Usopp ran over to see if he could help, but a man came out of the water looking pissed.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. "You've got nerve relaxing at someone's house without permission! This is my land, and I suggest you leave!"

Wren frowned as she quickly got off the stump to fight if it was necessary. Sanji ran forward telling Usopp to hurry to get Luffy out of the sea. Usopp went to do that as Sanji kept running at the blonde man with a nut on his head.

"I know why you're here." He said. "You're after my gold."

He went to kick Sanji, but the cook dodged the man's kick. Sanji had to dodge another kick, and then he and the man locked into a struggle with Sanji using his foot and the man his hand. The man pulled out a gun to shoot Sanji, and Nami, Chopper, and Wren all gasped.

"Sanji, no!" Chopper gasped.

"Sanji!" Wren exclaimed in worry.

She then saw that Sanji had dipped his head back to avoid the shot so he was okay.

"Don't worry. "He said. "This guy is a terrible shot."

The man started firing rapidly, and Sanji gasped as he started jumping up and down to avoid the bullets. Wren quickly grabbed her scythe, and she ran towards the two as Zoro did the same from his spot by the house. Wren reached first, and she jumped in front of Sanji to deflect the bullets with the blade of her scythe. She didn't want to hurt the man, and she was hoping he'd run out of bullet's soon, so they could talk. The man then grunted in pain as he dropped his gun to the ground suddenly. He fell to the ground, and Wren lowered her weapon. Usopp resurfaced at that moment with Luffy who was gasping for air.

"You really need to learn to be more careful." Usopp scolded.

"But I thought I saw…cough…bubbles in the water…cough cough." Luffy choked out. "So, I looked closer, and a chestnut appeared, but it wasn't a chestnut. It was a guy and he pulled me in."

That's when they noticed the condition of said man who pulled Luffy into the water.

"What's up with him?" Luffy asked.

* * *

><p>Wren walked around Cricket's small home helping Chopper try to treat Cricket's decompression sickness. Zoro asked what was wrong with Cricket, and Chopper gave the very length medical definition of what caused Cricket to collapse.<p>

"So, it's a mystery deceased." Luffy said once Chopper finished talking. "Think you can help him?"

"Not sure." Chopper said. "My guess is that he kept diving everyday without letting his body to recover, and it finally caught up with him. That's why he passed out in the fight."

Wren nodded in agreement as she helped Chopper place cooling towels on Cricket's body.

"But why in the world would he do that?" Nami asked.

"I don't know." Chopper said. "But he was taking a big risk."

"Well, he's lucky to be alive." Wren said as she set the used towels to the side. "Some drivers will die due to the disease. Though I'm sure he'll be fine after some rest."

The others looked at the newest member curiously as she made sure to wring out the wet used towels to set them to the side out of the way.

"You sure know what you're doing, Wren." Luffy said.

"Were you the doctor on your last crew?" Zoro asked.

"No, but I'm friends with a doctor, and he taught me a few things." Wren said. "He always used to tell me that everyone needs some kind of medical knowledge."

Chopper nodded thinking that was a smart thing, and he was glad Wren could help him.

"So, what was your job on your old crew?" Nami asked. "Navigator? Cook? First-mate?"

"I was an officer." Wren said as she brought fresh towels and water over to the bed. "I was brought onto the crew fourteen years ago when I was five, and anyone part of the crew then are known as executives, or family members."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper started at her in shock since that was such a young age to be a pirate.

"You had to be the youngest on the crew." Nami said.

"No, there was an infant." Wren said.

More surprised looks, but Wren just kept working while acting so casual. Wasn't she disturbed or surprised a group of pirates would have an infant?

"You were on a strange crew." Zoro said.

Wren nodded knowing this, but she had grown used to the weirdness of her former crew. Suddenly the door busted open to reveal those two monkey brothers.

"HEY, OLD TIMER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" They yelled in unison.

Usopp's mouth fell open in completely shock as soft strangled cry left his mouth. He and Chopper then started freaking out, and Wren sighed knowing all this noise couldn't be good for the unconscious man on the bed.

"What in the world are you people doing here?" Shojo demanded.

"And just what are you doing to our friend?!" Masira demanded.

"We're trying to help." Luffy said simply. "I suggest you either lend us a hand, or find someone else to bug."

Usopp begged Luffy not to antagonize them since the two of them were scary strong. The two monkey brothers stared for a long time before they started crying.

"Thank-you, guys." They cried.

Usopp and Chopper hit the ground hard in shock, and Wren chuckled in amusement as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Wren was outside with Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, and the monkeys, so she could get some fresh air. Luffy was chatting it up with the monkeys, but it was cut short when Chopper told the group that Cricket was up. The Straw Hats, beside Wren, went inside to see how the man was doing. Wren would have went in, but she didn't want to be in that cramped house. She then blinked curiously when she saw Shojo kick Masira far into the water. Masira was soon back onto land, and he was steaming mad. Wren watched the two start fighting, and she wondered how long they'd keep it up.<p>

"What odd guys." She said shaking her head.

She leaned against the wall while closing her eyes. She was able to block out their fighting, and she just cleared her mind. She felt completely relaxed, and just as she was about to doze off, she heard her crew loudly cheering from inside. She looked into the window curiously when the door opened. Cricket walked out, but he paused to look at her.

"Thanks for the help, girl." He said.

"You're welcome, sir." She said nodding to him. "I am glad you are well."

He nodded his head while noting she was completely different than her rowdy friends inside. Cricket went to speak with the monkey boys, and Wren went into the house.

"Wren, Sky Island does exist!" Chopper cheered jumping at her.

She gasped before catching him, so he wouldn't fall to the ground. She blinked while trying to understand what Usopp and Luffy were saying when they got in her face. She smiled even if she couldn't understand them completely, and she laughed at her excitement. They were really like children.

"We're going to Sky Island!" Luffy declared loudly.

* * *

><p>"Will one of you gentlemen tell me how we ended up out here, please?" Wren asked.<p>

She was looking around nervously as she walked with Luffy and Chopper through the forest. Even though she asked she knew exactly why they were out in the dark forest. They were having dinner at Cricket's house to have a party before their voyage to Sky Island when the old man told them they had to go find a South Bird in the middle of the night.

"This place is really…foreboding." Wren said hugging her arms around her.

"Don't worry." Luffy said grinning. "We'll be fine! We'll find this bird, meet up with the others, and then we're off to Sky Island!"

Wren sighed wishing she had stayed back with Cricket, Shojo, and Masira. It'd be so much better than walking in a scary forest at night. If they were doing this during the day then everything would be different. Wren jumped lightly when Luffy gasped while running towards a tree with a hole in the bottom. He crawled inside before snatching up something inside.

"Ha, I got ya!" He said as he climbed out to the hole with a large beetle. "It's an Atlas."

"An Atlas?" Chopper asked.

"That's right." Luffy said. "This and the Hercules beetle are some of the most prized insects for collectors."

"You mean people really collect insects?" Chopper asked.

Luffy nodded his head as Wren placed her hands on her knees to bend over to get a closer look. It really was a large beetle.

"Oh yeah, and these are some of the hardest to catch." Luffy said.

Chopper smiled before asking if the beetle or the One Piece was cooler. Wren giggled when Luffy said he didn't know which one was cooler with a strained look on his face. Chopper then spotted a different beetle, and Luffy exclaimed excitedly that the beetle was a Stag Beetle. He tried to catch it, but the beetle flew off before he could.

"He flew away." Chopper said.

"After him!" Luffy said. "Don't let him get away!"

He and Chopper went to chase after the beetle, and Wren frowned since they got off track.

"But, Luffy, we're looking for a South Bird not a beetle!" Wren called after the boys.

They didn't get far because a beehive fell into their paths. Once the bees started coming out of the hive the two boys ran off leaving Wren in the dust.

"Chopper, Luffy, wait for me!" Wren called.

She ran after them, but during all the chaos she lost sight of them. She couldn't even hear them yelling anymore. She looked around feeling her nerves start to get to her. She was alone in a dark forest, and she had no idea where her crewmates were.

"I hate the dark." She grumbled to herself.

She started walking around while wondering what to do. She was about to call out to her friends when she noticed a bunch of hairy…spiders! She let out a scream before running in the direction away from the spiders. She kept running until she tripped over a root onto the ground. She pushed herself up to her knees, and she blinked seeing she was back at Cricket's place. Her eyes widened when seeing the pirate ship with a familiar figurehead and Jolly Rodger.

"Well, well, if it isn't Wren." A voice Wren knew well said. "Long time no see. I've heard you ran away from home."

Wren turned looking over to meet Bellamy's crazy gaze. He smirked at her as he watched her get off the ground. Wren then glanced around seeing that Bellamy and his crew defeated Cricket, Shojo and Masira. She also noted that the Merry was split in the front.

"It has been a long time, Bellamy." Wren said. "But not long enough."

Bellamy threw his head back to start laughing manically, and Wren grit her teeth together. She had left her scythe in the house, and Bellamy and his pirates were between her and it. She still had her devil fruit, but Bellamy knew how her power worked just like she knew how his worked.

"I'm sure Doflamingo will be happy to hear I found you." Bellamy said. "I wonder what how he'll punish you."

Wren clamped down on a shudder before it could shake her. She wouldn't show Bellamy any fear.

"So are you going to come quietly to face punishment, or are we going to have to get rough?" Bellamy asked while licking his lips.

Wren narrowed her eyes as her hands clenched into fists. She stepped completely out of the forest to face Bellamy, and for a moment it was dead silent as a breeze blew over them.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Bellamy said with a laugh. "I'll admit you are strong, and you were once an officer for Doflamingo, however, I will be winning this fight."

Wren didn't say anything as Bellamy's legs turned into springs as he activated his Bane-Bane no Mi.

"Get ready!" He said. "Bane-Bane Sniper!"

He shot forward, and just as he was about to collide with her she dodged to the side. He flipped landing on a tree with his feet, and he immediately sprung back towards her. She crouched down, and he flew over her head. He kept coming at her, and she was able to dodge each time, only barely though. She frowned needing to make a move, but she was so focused on dodging she wasn't sure what. She could try to reach for her eye patch to reveal her eye, but unless he looked into her eye it wouldn't work. Bellamy knew better than to make eye contact with her, and she couldn't even take a second to try and make monsters or anything.

"Getting lost in thought will get you killed!" Bellamy called before he hit her in the back.

She coughed her eyes wide as she went rolling across the ground. She went to get up quickly, but Bellamy didn't give her the chance. He kept hitting her repeatedly with the aid of his Bane-Bane no Mi until she couldn't move anymore.

"Hahaha, I don't remember you being this weak." Bellamy said. "Doflamingo keeping you out of fights for the last two years have made you weak."

Wren glared up at him since she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her shaking in pain or fear.

"Sarkies, put her on the ship with the gold." Bellamy said. "I'm sure Doflamingo is going to give us a big reward once we return this traitor to him!"

Wren was jerked off the ground, and she was dragged towards the ship. She fought the entire way, but she wasn't about to break away from the blue-haired man. She grit her teeth together wondering if this was really the end of her freedom when it just barely started.

* * *

><p>"Luffy, Wren better be back here, or I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp." Sanji said.<p>

"I smell her scent heading back to the house." Chopper assured Sanji.

Sanji frowned shaking his head since Luffy and Chopper shouldn't gotten separated from Wren in the first place. Luffy told Sanji not to worry since Wren was strong as they made it back to Cricket's place.

"Hey, Pops, we caught one of those birds." Luffy called out before they all noticed the destruction. "Hey, Pops, what happened?"

The others looked around in shock to see Masira and Shojo were beaten up badly like Cricket. Sanji went to fish Shojo out of the water, but he was growing worried when not seeing Wren.

"What the…what happened here?" Nami asked.

"I've got two better questions. Who did this? And Where's Wren?" Sanji asked as he reached the shore with Shojo. "Hey, give me a hand."

Chopper grew into his Heavy Point to help Sanji pull Shojo out of the water. Sanji climbed out of the water as Usopp threw a fit about the condition the Merry was in. He looked around some more for any sign of Wren, and that's when he noticed ripped piece of cloth with pattern that looked suspiciously like it came from Wren's tie.

"Chopper, is this hers?" He asked holding it out to the doctor.

Chopper shrunk down to his small form before he sniffed the ripped fabric closely.

"It's definitely hers." Chopper said. "Her scent is all over it."

Sanji's teeth grit together when seeing the blood on the ripped up fabric. Someone hurt her, and of he ever got his hands on whoever the bastard was he'd kill him.

"Who would take Wren?" Nami asked.

"What about that Bellamy guy she mentioned?" Zoro suggested. "She said he was a branch from her old crew, right?"

Everyone was silent as they thought about it, and then Cricket coughed gaining attention. Luffy exclaimed that he wasn't dead as he crouched down beside Cricket. The man started to apologize, and Luffy urged him not to move.

"We did everything we could to stop them, but it wasn't enough." Cricket said weakly. "Made us all look pretty pathetic, really. Got to get moving though. Ships not going to patch itself up."

He started to sit up despite how wounded he was, and he told Luffy to forget about it when the boy asked what happened and who did this to them.

"We can't forget about it, old man." Sanji said as he held up the ripped fabric. "Those bastards, who got you took Wren, are dead meat. I'm not about to let them keep her."

That's when Nami told Luffy that Cricket's gold was gone, and that was the last straw for Luffy. He stood, and despite Cricket telling him to let it go, Luffy didn't listen.

"Want any help?" Zoro asked.

"No, I'll get back the gold and Wren back." Luffy said. "I promised her that I wouldn't let her be taken back to her told crew, and I meant it."

"Luffy, I'm coming too." Sanji said.

"No, Sanji, stay here." Luffy said. "I'll bring her back, I promise."

* * *

><p>Wren sat on a barstool by Bellamy with her hands tied behind her back. She bit her lip having to listen to Bellamy and his crew bad talk Cricket, Masira and Shojo. She was glaring straight forward while ignoring the blonde man beside her.<p>

"Why the angry look, Wren?" Bellamy asked. "Have a drink."

He grabbed a mug, and tried to force her to drink it. She shook her head with most of the drink going over her cloths than her mouth. Bellamy laughed at her as she spat what got into her mouth out once he stopped forcing her to drink.

"Now, now, you shouldn't get so messy." Bellamy said. "You need to look nice for Doflamingo."

Wren just glared at him in reply while trying to not shake at the mention of the terrifying man. She wouldn't show fear…even when Doflamingo arrived she would glare up defiantly. The bar's doors shot up with some drunkard shouting something about bad news. Everything went quiet as everyone turned to look at him.

"Those guys! The ones who were here this afternoon!" He rambled. "…Bellamy, what are you still doing here?! You gotta get out of here this instant. I'm serious, you're in terrible danger!"

Bellamy scoffed as he turned to face the man while forcing Wren to face him as well.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked. "How am I in danger?"

The man fumbled with his jacket pocket before pulling out two wanted posters. Wren's eyes widened along with the others when seeing the high amounts posted under the photos of Luffy and Zoro.

"Sixty…" Someone muttered. "A hundred?"

Everyone was completely shocked silent seeing that the two were worth bounties so high. Zoro's bounty was even higher than Bellamy's bounty, and Zoro's just the first-mate of the crew.

"Those two together are work 160 million." The drunkard said. "Both bounties are higher than yours, Bellamy. And that means you're dead meat! And so are we."

Bellamy, who had turned back to face the bar, had an angered look on his face, and Wren knew the blonde might take his anger out on the drunkard if he didn't stop talking. Some people started panicking, and Wren just smirked hoping they did get beaten up by Luffy…if he was even coming. Bellamy then started laughing not looking bothered at all by the news.

"Hey, hey, hey, all it takes to scare you big tough guys are some little scraps of papers?" Bellamy asked mockingly. "What do you have all empty sockets for eyes? You all saw their scrawny little leader. This is nothing but a shame. Here I'll explain it for you, Morons."

He went to explain that there were pirates who faked wanted posters to make themselves look stronger than they really are. The others bought what he was saying, but Wren frowned not thinking that was the case. She could tell Luffy was strong just by looking at him.

"Bellamy, where are you?!" Luffy yelled from outside.

Wren's eyes widened as some of the pirates spat out their drinks in complete shock. It was silent for a long moment before a smirk spread across her face.

"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen." Bellamy said.

He stood up while grabbing Wren by her arm to haul her outside. They stepped out of the bar, nut no one appeared to be outside.

"Hey!" Came from above.

Bellamy and Wren looked up seeing Luffy standing on top of a tall building. Wren smiled when seeing him, and Bellamy just smirked easily.

"Well, speak of the devil." Bellamy said. "We were just talking about you. You got something you want to say to me, kid?"

"Give back Pop's gold right now, every bit of it." Luffy said looking serious unlike all the other times Wren has seen him. "And I'm taking back my crewmate."


	5. The Hero in a Straw Hat

Coco: Hey, guys, just want to say thanks for all the reviews and for following me and adding me or my story to your favorites :D Oh, and I'm thinking about either doing a Naruto story or a Bleach story, but I can't decide which. What do you guys think? Let me know. I might put up a poll later to ask if enough people are interested.

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" Wren cheered with a smile on her face.<p>

She then gasped when Bellamy shoved her to the ground. She glared up at him, and Luffy's stare hardened at Bellamy.

"What gold? You mean the junk we got from old man Cricket?" Bellamy asked.

Wren frowned as Bellamy crouched down to gather up the strength in his legs. He sprung up to meet Luffy on top of the building as the others gathered outside.

"Maybe it's news to you, but that's what pirates do. Ever hear of looting? But what am I saying? You're nothing, but a pathetic dreamer who can't open his eyes long enough to catch a glimpse of the real world." Bellamy taunted.

"Well then, if stealing is what we pirates do then I guess I better steal the gold and my friend back." Luffy said dead serious.

Wren blinked wondering where this serious Luffy came from since he was always so goofy. She guessed that if you press the wrong button this is what you get. Others started to come out of the bar, and all were silent as they looked up. Bellamy let out a laugh before telling Luffy to be serious.

"Can you really fight?" Bellamy asked. "I mean do you even know how to throw a punch? I saw your fighting skills earlier. You're very good at just standing there."

Wren frowned knowing Bellamy was getting quite cocky. She remembers Doflamingo always telling her not to be cocky unless she knows for certain that she'll win. The drunkard then caught her attention as he muttered about the wanted posters.

"You're still hanging onto that thing?" Sarkies asked. "Didn't you hear it's worthless? Get rid of it!"

"But if it's the real thing then Bellamy's in trouble." The drunkard said. "He's good, but you have to admit he can't beat someone with a 100 million beri bounty."

"You got to be joking." Sarkies said. "Just look at him. He's just a little runt. He's probably not even worth the trouble it'd take to fight him. Just seeing him now makes me doubt that 30 million beri bounty."

Wren let out a soft snort because Sarkies didn't know anything. It didn't matter how anyone looked. It didn't matter the age either. She knows people much younger than her who could kick her ass if they wanted.

"Standing there isn't going to get the gold back." Bellamy said. "What? You freezing up like this afternoon? Admit it, you're too scared to fight me!"

"This afternoon was different." Luffy said. "I'm not scared."

Bellamy laughed saying they'd see about that before saying he was going to shut Luffy up for good. Wren frowned feeling the teeniest bit of worry for Luffy as Bellamy crouched down to get ready to spring. Bellamy sprung backwards, and the force of his jump off cracked the roof in half causing it to fall with Luffy on it. Bellamy bounced off another roof right towards Luffy, and Luffy jumped over him onto the next roof.

"Look, he can fly too." Someone called out.

Bellamy hit the ground by Wren, and she gasped at almost being hit. She glared at Bellamy for almost hitting her as he crouched down again.

"He just got lucky." Bellamy said.

He sprung up towards Luffy, and the younger boy barely dodged to the side. As Bellamy's crew mocked him, Luffy hung onto the side of the building. Wren bit her lip again while hoping Luffy would be alright.

"Come on, is that really the best you can do?" Bellamy mocked as Luffy pulled himself back onto the roof. "You'll never get the gold back at this rate, shrimp!"

Bellamy kept running his mouth as Luffy fell off the roof towards the ground. Wren frowned wondering if Bellamy was always this mouthy. It was really annoying and disgraceful. She was sure that if Doflamingo heard about Bellamy's runny mouth then he'd be here to straighten him out. Bellamy then hit Luffy sending him into the ground, which had Wren gasping. Bellamy landed on the roof above, and Wren glared up at him.

"See there's no point in trying." Bellamy said. "I've eaten a devil fruit, so you don't stand a chance against me."

As Sarkies and the crew mocked Luffy, Wren grit her teeth together harshly. She's just about had enough of them.

"Looks like your dreams are at an end." Bellamy said.

Luffy started to pick himself out of the crater his impact had created, and Wren was impressed he could get up. But he was made out of rubber after all.

"You just don't know when to give up." Bellamy said. "Fine, we're just getting to the good part."

Bellamy crouched down before he started bouncing all over the place. Wren knew this is what he called his Bane-Bane Hopper, and this is what she couldn't quite keep up with earlier. Even while he was hopping around Bellamy continued to run this mouth, but Luffy kept getting angrier the longer Bellamy talked.

"You asked if I know how I throw a punch." Luffy said raising his fist.

Sarkies told Bellamy to finish it up, so they could get back to drinking, and Wren rolled her eyes. She could never stand small fry pirates with over confidence.

"So long, Straw Hat!" Bellamy said coming straight for Luffy.

Luffy didn't even bat an eyelash, and in the blink of an eye he punched Bellamy right in the jaw. Wren's eyes widened slightly as Bellamy spat out blood before hitting the ground. It was silent for a long time as blood dripped off Luffy's fist. He then put on his hat as Sarkies told Bellamy to quit joking around.

"Bellamy isn't joking around, Sarkies." Wren said with a smirk as the blue-haired man glanced down at her. "It appears that he truly was no match for Luffy, which is not surprising considering Luffy's bounty."

Sarkies grit his teeth together, and Wren's condescending smirk grew on her face. Everyone started backing away as Luffy walked over to where Wren was.

"I am happy to see you, Luffy." Wren said smiling.

Luffy grinned at her as he knelt down to untie her legs and arms. Once she was untied she stood with his help.

"I told you that I wouldn't let them take you." Luffy said laughing. "Now where's Pop's gold?"

Wren pointed over towards the bar, and Luffy went inside to go fetch the gold. He came out not much longer while saying it hadn't been hard to find.

"Let's go." Luffy said. "We've got to hurry. Can you run?"

"I can try." Wren said nodding.

Luffy looked at her closely seeing she was shaking slightly, and he could see she was pretty beat up. He walked over to her before he turned around with his back facing her.

"Climb on." He said. "We need to hurry, and you're hurt."

Wren blinked in surprise before she went to climb onto his back as he asked. Luffy started to leave, but Sarkies started to yell out to ask where he was going. Luffy stopped, and Sarkies fell back in fear as Luffy balanced Wren in one arm to hold up a bloody fist.

"Where am I going?" He asked before pointing up. "Up there."

Luffy then kept walking, and Wren felt her eyes start to droop. She was feeling a bit tired, and she was sure she could take this chance to rest at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Wren darling, you're back!"<p>

Wren's eyes snapped open at the sound of Sanji's voice, and she lifted her head to see they made it back.

"Oh, you're hurt." Chopper said. "Let me look at you!"

Luffy set her down onto her feet, and Chopper practically jumped her to look her over.

"We should get you onto the ship." Chopper said. "My medical bag is on it."

Wren nodded her head while about to walk towards the ship when she was scooped up.

"I'll carry you, Wren!" Sanji said with his eye in the shape of a heart.

Sanji hurried over to the ship before she could protest, and once he set her down Chopper pulled her towards the galley. He had her sit down, so he could get started on her wounds.

"Are you in any pain?" Chopper asked.

"No, it's mostly numb now." Wren said. "I have a high tolerance for pain."

Chopper frowned though he did nod his head. He prodded her a bit before he wrapped her up.

"Thank-you, Chopper." Wren said once he finished. "I'm sure I'll be feeling as good as new with your care."

"Ah, shut-up!" Chopper said grinning as he did a little dance. "Your thanks doesn't make me happy for anything, ya jerk."

Wren giggled knowing even though he said that he actually was happy she thanked him. She stood before stretching her limbs to test them out. There was a slight twinge in her muscles, but besides that, she felt fine.

"Shall we join the others outside?" She asked.

Chopper nodded his head while following her out onto the deck. They went to join the others at the front of the ship as the Going Merry sailed between Masira and Shojo's ships.

"Wren, how are you feeling?" Nami asked as Wren sat down on the railing beside the figurehead.

"I'm feeling fine." Wren said as they all ignored Shojo who was probably saying something important.

Nami nodded looking glad before she, Wren, and Sanji watched Luffy mess with the South Bird. He turned its head to the side, and when the bird's head snapped back forward, Luffy laughed. Wren shook her head at how easily amused he was, but she didn't judge. The South Bird tried to get back at them by facing the wrong direction, but the poor creature's head jerked back around.

"Hey, pipe down over there!" One of Shojo's men shouted. "Show more respect to the boss!"

Shojo told them all to calm down, and Luffy turned to them while blinking.

"Hey, there's no point in getting so worked up, Fella." Luffy said. "Try to relax."

"And who put us behind schedule again?" Sanji muttered.

Shojo and Masira both did as Luffy suggested, and Wren sweat-dropped at how relaxed they got.

"This is ridiculous." Zoro said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need any help, Sanji?" Wren asked as she sat in the galley watching Sanji cook.<p>

"It's alright, Wren." Sanji smiling at her. "I've got it."

Wren nodded her head before she just went back to watching. She was sure even if she did help she'd only make a mess. Cooking wasn't her forte. She remembers a time she had tried to cook to pay Law back for looking after her. She's pretty sure she almost killed him.

~flashback~

_ "Ack, what did you put in this?" Law asked spitting out the food. _

_ Wren shrugged her shoulders, and Law sweat-dropped while shaking his head at her. Wren felt a hand on her head, and she froze when seeing Doflamingo._

_ "Oh, did you make something, Wren?" He asked grinning. _

_ "Poison." Law muttered._

_ Wren threw him a glare, but it wasn't very scary considering she was pouting too._

_ "Ah, no good, huh?" Doflamingo asked still patting her head. "We'll get someone to teach you how to cook, so you can make Law all the food you want."_

_ Wren lightly blushed knowing what the man was implying, and Law blushed as well._

_ "It's not like that!" Law snapped._

_ Doflamingo just chuckled as he finally removed his hand from the top of Wren's head. Corazon then chose that moment to walk in, and when he saw the food he went to eat it._

_ "Corazon-san, don't!" Wren tried to warn. _

_ It was too late because he ate the food, and a second later he was on the ground coughing. Wren hung her head knowing what was coming when Corazon finally stopped coughing. He sat up to glare at her, and tears picked up in her eyes. He grabbed the front of her dress before tossing her right into the wall. She swore then to never cook again._

~end of flashback~

"Wren, is everything alright?" Sanji asked. "You have a far away look in your eye."

Wren blinked snapping out of the memory to see Sanji beside her looking worried.

"I'm fine, thank-you." Wren said. "I was just remembering something."

Sanji blinked, but he did nod his head as he went back to man the stove. However, the two of them heard yelling outside, so they went to check it out.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked coming out of the room below.

"The cumulorigalous clouds appeared a lot sooner than expected, so everyone's scrambling to find a current." Nami said.

Shojo started screaming into his microphone as Wren jumped down onto the main deck. Soon divers started shooting up to give a report, and when one mentioned a whirlpool, Masira grinned.

"That's it!" He said. "Full speed ahead directly at ten o'clock. That's where the Knock-Up stream is going to erupt. I'm sure of it. Now go!"

The waves started getting bigger, and Wren had to grab a hold of the railing to make sure she didn't fall.

"It's a pre-eruption tremor." Masira said.

"Eruption?!" Chopper cried.

It started to rain as well, and Wren frowned when feeling how soaked she was getting.

"Hey, Navigator-san, what's the Log Pose say?" Robin called out.

"It's pointing straight at those clouds." Nami said.

Wren looked up at the dark clouds while noting the tunnel that seemed to go through them.

"You mean, Sky Island is above that?" Usopp asked.

"The wind direction is perfect." Nami said. "The clouds are aligning exactly over the center of the whirlpool."

Luffy asked what whirlpool, and Wren was confused as well since she didn't see a whirlpool. As they got closer, Wren did see the whirlpool, and she frowned when Masira said they had to go into the center. Did he want them to die?

"He wants us to go to the center?!" Nami screeched.

"But I don't wanna get sucked in!" Usopp cried.

Wren didn't either, but it wasn't like they could do anything now. She sighed sitting down on the steps to accept that they might all die. Well, it's been a good run…even though it only lasted only a few weeks.

"I don't remembering signing on for this." Nami said.

"Don't worry!" Sanji said. "I make sure nothing happens to you."

"I've never seen one quiet this big before." Robin said.

Chopper then gave a laugh with a large smile on his face, and Wren could only guess he was thinking they were about to go on a fun ride.

"This is bad!" Usopp said. "I've changed my mind! I want to go back!"

"Sorry, Usopp, too late for that." Zoro said. "You-Know-Who is already excited."

"LET'S GO TO THE SKY!" Luffy cheered.

Wren chuckled with a small grin on her face, but the smirk left when seeing the large Sea King come out of the water. She sighed wondering why things couldn't be easy for them. It didn't attack, however, as it was sucked into the whirlpool. It was extremely silent on deck with Nami, Usopp, and Chopper looking freaked out.

"It's time for us to go." Masira said as the two monkey crews waved. "The rest is up to you now. Good luck."

"Bye, guys!" Luffy called waving. "And thanks a lot for everything!"

"DON'T GO!" Usopp screamed.

Nami and Chopper started screaming and crying as well, and Wren shook her head at them. The ship got caught into the whirlpool, and Usopp and Nami tried to beg Luffy to turn back. They even tried to convince Luffy that the Sky Island didn't exist.

"It might be a stupid dream, but I have to try." He said. "It could be our greatest adventure!"

There were sparkles all around his face as he grinned broadly, and this made Nami and Usopp cry since they knew it was too late.

"Instead of wasting your time bickering you might want to take a look." Zoro said. "It's sucking us in."

As some of the crew started crying, Wren closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the railing.

_ 'Corazon-san, I might be joining you in the afterlife soon. Please, make room for me.' _

Right after thinking that things suddenly went clam, which had Wren opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Sanji asked. "It disappeared."

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Wait, I don't get it." Usopp said. "Where'd it go?"

Wren shrugged her shoulders not knowing as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the steps. She thought they were really going to be sucked in there for a moment.

_ 'Corazon-san…never mind.'_

Wren shook her head at herself for getting so worried there for a second as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I feel it." Nami said looking down at the deck. "It's starting. The whirlpool sunk under the surface."

"You don't mean…" Usopp traveled off.

"Hold it right there!" A voice called out.

Wren blinked recognizing the voice, and when she turned her head she saw the man she had bumped into on the island where she met the others. What was he doing out here on a raft?

"Hey, uh, Zoro…look." Luffy said.

The green-haired man turned to look as the man and his crew rowed up closer on their little raft.

"Well, well, if it isn't Straw Hat Luffy." The man said laughing.

"It's him! It's that Mock Town guy!" Nami said.

"What guy?" Sanji asked.

Wren tilted her head to the side as she sat down on the railing with one leg crossed over the other.

"I've come all this way to collect on your 100 million beri bounty." He shouted. "So, don't be shy!"

Wren narrowed her eyes at the man because he was messing with people he shouldn't. Wren will protect her new crewmates, and these guys won't know what hit them.

"100 million? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

Wren looked over at Luffy wondering if he really didn't know how much he was worth.

"Luffy, that is how much you are worth." Wren said. "You and Zoro together are worth 160 million beries."

The two looked at her in confusion, and that's when that man brought out the wanted posters.

"She's right!" He said. "It says right here! Monkey D. Luffy wanted for a 100 million, and for Pirate Hunter Zoro…60 million beries!"

Usopp said it was true as he looked through the binoculars to get a look at the wanted posters.

"Hey, Usopp, do you see one for me?" Sanji asked jumping up beside him.

"Uh, no." Usopp said.

"Look closer." Sanji said.

Usopp still said he didn't see anything as Nami guessed that Luffy's bounty must have went up after the Alabasta incident. Wren blinked wondering what they did in Alabasta. Luffy and Zoro both seemed pleased with their bounties, and Luffy even cheered loudly.

"It's not a good thing!" Nami snapped.

"And you, Princess of Horrors, we're here for your 70 million bounty as well!" The man shouted.

He held up a wanted poster with a picture of a much younger Wren, and the crew looked at Wren with wide eyes. She just looked over at the men on the raft, and her red eye was cold and dark.

"If you gentlemen are smart you will leave _now_." Wren said. "I did not receive that bounty for being nice."

Chopper and Usopp shuddered at the tone in her face as they hugged each other. Nami looked at Wren with wide eyes because she hasn't heard such a cold tone from the usually polite woman. The man just laughed not seeming scared, which was a mistake on his part.

"Brace yourselves!" Shojo shouted out to them.

Wren blinked with the cold expression leaving her face as she looked down to see the ship rising.

"Everyone, hold on or get inside!" Sanji instructed.

"Ah, the ship…it's being lifted up!" Usopp cried.

Wren jumped off the railing, so to go back to the steps to wrap her arms around the railing on the stairs. Hopefully, she wouldn't be dying today. Wren gasped in surprise with the others as the ship was shot into the air on a current of water.

"What's happening?!" Usopp cried.

"We're sailing up a huge pillar of water!" Sanji replied.

"This is AWESOME!" Luffy shouted with a laugh.

Wren shook her head not sure if awesome would be the word she'd use to describe what was happening.

"How are we doing this?!" Usopp asked.

Wren shrugged as she stood up on the steps beside Robin. It felt weird to be standing on the steps side ways, but this way she didn't have to hold on.

"Alright, I can't believe it's finally happening!" Luffy said as he clung to the figurehead. "Let's go to Skypiea!"

"Hold on, it's not going to be that easy." Sanji said. "Look."

"Oh, what now?!" Usopp asked.

Luffy turned asking if they had forgotten anything, and that made Wren's eyes widen. Ah, what about her scythe?!

"It's inside." Robin said when seeing her expression. "Cook-san made sure to get it on board."

Wren let out a sigh of relief while Sanji pointed out the bow of the ship was lifting up, which made her tense all over again.

"If we don't stop it, we're going to fall into the ocean." Sanji said.

"What do you expect us to do?" Usopp asked. "We're having a hard enough time holding on as it is. Or haven't you noticed?!"

"Oh, no! What is that?!" Chopper explained.

Everyone looked seeing the Sea King from before falling back down towards the ocean below.

"That will be us if we do not come up with something to do!" Wren called out.

"I know." Zoro said looking at her. "But what can we do? We don't have a lot of options when it comes to Mother Nature. We're at her mercy."

"I guess we hold on and hope for the best!" Sanji said.

Ship parts then started falling down, which had Chopper and Usopp freaking out. Wren frowned not sure they were going to make it through all this.

"Spread the sails right now!" Nami ordered as Luffy dropped back onto the mast. "Sure it's pillar of water, but it's still part of the sea. It's a rising current. The wind from below is a rising air current produced by geothermal heat causing a steam explosion. It may be packaged differently, but it's still just wind and water. Trust me! I'm a navigator, aren't I?"

The crew started doing as she ordered, but they were still lifting off the water. Luffy demanded for Nami to do something, and Nami just begged or it to work. They lifted off the water, and Wren's eyes widened when they started…

"We're flying!" Luffy cheered.

Wren laughed with large smile on her face as the ship raced upwards towards the sky.

"If the wind keeps this up we can sail as high as we want!" Nami said.

"Hey, Nami, are we almost to Skypiea?" Luffy asked.

"If it exists it's past those clouds!" Nami said pointing.

* * *

><p>Coco: So, the reason why Wren has such a high bounty is because I don't think she'd have a tiny one in a crew of such big shots. So, she's got to be strong after training with the Doquixote Pirates, and the reason why it's not bigger is because once Doflamingo became a Shichibukai I'm sure if any of the crew had bounties theirs stopped going up to since the crew is protected like Doflamingo. I'm not 100% sure how that works, but that's what I'm doing, K? Well, until next time.<p> 


	6. The White-White Sea

As the ship went into the clouds, Wren closed her eyes while grabbing onto something. She frowned when she suddenly felt weak as if she was in the ocean. They came busting out of the clouds, and Wren laid on the deck with the others panting.

"What the…what just happened to us?" Zoro asked. "Everyone alright?"

"We're not dead." Wren said while sitting up. "So, I suppose we're okay."

Zoro frowned over at her for being a smart aleck, but she just leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"Look out there, guys." Luffy said. "What is that?"

Everyone looked around seeing they were surrounded by white clouds everywhere.

"What in the world?" Sanji asked.

"It's solid white." Luffy said grinning widely.

Wren stood looking around with wonder as she joined everyone on the bow.

"But how?! Why aren't we falling?" Nami asked.

"Clouds float, boats float…same thing." Luffy summarized.

"No, it's not." Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper said together.

Wren lightly giggled behind her hand before noticing that Usopp wasn't moving.

"Ah, Chopper, I believe dear Usopp is not breathing." Wren said bending over him.

"WHAT?!" Chopper and Luffy shouted.

They ran over to check on Usopp, and Luffy suggested someone try to perform mouth-to-mouth.

"Right!" Sanji said. "I'll do mouth-to-mouth on Nami!"

Zoro called Sanji a moron, and Wren just shook her head at the both of them. Usopp finally came to, and Wren smiled glad to see he was alright.

"He's alive!" Chopper and Luffy said.

"I am?" He asked sitting up.

He then screamed when seeing they were surrounded by nothing but whiteness.

"Then where are we? What's up with all these clouds?!" Usopp asked.

"Basically it's an ocean in the sky." Nami said.

Usopp looked over the side in disbelief as Wren ringed out her hair a bit. She frowned hating that her cloths were soaked.

"But look, the Log Pose is still pointing up." Nami said.

"Which means we must still be somewhere in the middle of the cumulorigalous clouds." Robin said.

"Wait, we have to travel even higher?" Chopper asked.

Robin said that's what the Log Pose says at least, and Wren knew they had to trust the Log Pose. She then sighed when seeing that Sanji was over by Zoro with a glare on his face. Those two couldn't get along to save their lives.

"Did I hear you call me a moron?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know, did ya?" Zoro retorted.

Wren's attention was pulled over to Usopp as he stood on the railing boasting about swimming. Luffy and Chopper just had to encourage him, which had Wren shaking her head.

"Hey, you can't swim here." Sanji said. "We still don't know anything about this place."

Usopp didn't listen to Sanji, and he jumped into the cloud like ocean. Wren frowned knowing this wouldn't be ending well.

"I am going to change." Wren said. "When I hear screaming I'll be back."

Wren went down to where the women's quarters were, and she instantly got out of her wet cloths. She grabbed another one of her outfits while wishing she had bought more of those cloths from Jona. Luckily this outfit was more fit for 'adventure', which meant no skirts. Wren pulled a black dress while buttoning the sleeves up to her elbows, and she put a white tie on with a red vest going over it. She then pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans that she had tucked into a pair of combat boots. Wren was putting up her hair into a bun when she heard yelling from above.

"I knew nothing good would come from Usopp diving into the water." She said to herself.

When the ship started rocking she gasped while catching herself against the wall. She hurried up onto the deck to see a giant octopus and a weird purple eel attacking. Zoro went to take care of the octopus, and its arm popped like a balloon. Sanji took care of the eel, and was standing on its head as he landed back on deck.

"This air…it's so thin." Zoro panted. "It's hard to breath."

Luffy and Sanji were panting as well as if they just got finished fighting a few hundred enemies.

"What do you make of this?" Sanji asked keeping his foot on the purple eel. "It's the strangest creature I've ever seen. I'm not even sure it's a fish."

"That octopus thing more like a big balloon." Luffy said.

"Yeah, except balloons don't have teeth." Zoro said.

Wren nodded in agreement as she checked on Usopp who was laying on the deck with his mouth hanging open.

"But how can there be fish up here in the clouds?" Nami said.

"You said it best yourself." Robin said. "Basically it's an ocean in the sky."

"So, what's this big snake thing?" Chopper asked.

Luffy said he didn't know before suggesting it was a flat fish, and Chopper pointed out it wasn't flat until Sanji kicked it. Usopp decided to join them back in the land of consciousness as he let out a shrill scream.

"Oh, come on, Usopp, what is it this time?" Sanji asked annoyed as he jumped back on deck.

Usopp said there was something in his pants, and he pulled out this odd looking fish. He tossed it onto the deck before falling back. Chopper ran over in concern as Usopp curled into a ball.

"Sky Island scary…Sky Island scary…Sky Island scary." He said like a mantra.

Wren sighed shaking her head for the umpteenth time since she joined this crew as Robin said it simply wasn't Usopp's day.

"Hold on." Robin said picking up the fish. "Do you know what this is? I think that it's one of the Sky Fish that Noland described in his log. It sounded pretty fantastic at the time, but now that see it…it looks like these creatures actually somehow evolved up here in the clouds."

"They evolved?" Zoro asked. "You mean they turned all flat and balloony and stuff."

"So, eloquently put." Wren quipped.

Zoro threw her a glare as Sanji chuckled. Wren smiled up at Zoro innocently, but the swordsman wasn't buying it.

"To make themselves even lighter." Robin explained. "The buoyancy up here must be several times weaker than the ocean's below."

Luffy then walked back to pluck the fish away from Robin as he laughed, and Wren was sure the poor little guy was about to be food.

"And they grew scales like feathers." Nami said. "And those weird carnivore like mouths."

Luffy appeared suddenly with the fish cooked, and Wren was truly impressed with Sanji's speedy cooking. Luffy took a bite before shouting out it was delicious.

"Hey, we were still examining that!" Nami snapped. "What were you guys thinking?!…Hm, wait this is good! I've never tasted anything like it."

"Heh, well you know me." Sanji said. "I aim to please."

"Let's eat the big one too!" Luffy said.

"Forget it." Sanji shot down. "I don't aim to please that much."

Wren giggled shaking her head as Luffy pouted childishly over at the blonde cook.

"Don't worry, Luffy, I'm sure you'll have another chance of eating a Sky Fish if we stay around here a bit longer." Wren said patting his shoulder.

Luffy immediately perked up, but then everyone heard Chopper scream as he fell off the railing onto the deck.

"Hey, what's wrong, Chopper?" Sanji asked. "What's the deal? You see something out there?"

"Yeah!" Chopper said jumping back onto the railing. "A ship was there, but then it split!"

"Say what?" Zoro asked.

"And there's a guy with wings, and he's running around in the clouds!" Chopper continued as Zoro told him to calm down. "And he's heading straight for us!"

Wren looked at Chopper in concern as Sanji asked what got into him all of a sudden. The three then saw the person Chopper had been talking about as he headed right for them.

"Check it out, he's right. There's a guy running around out there." Sanji said casually as the man jumped into the air at them. "Hey, stop. What do you want?"

"To destroy you!" The man in the large mask shouted.

"Oh, is that all?" Sanji asked.

"Well, what a very straightforward man." Wren said.

Zoro said he was his, and Luffy asked what was going on in confusion. The man appeared right in front of Sanji, and he kicked the cook into to the wall past the mast. Zoro tried to go before him next, but he was kicked down into the deck. Luffy was taken out next, and Nami yelled for them not to just let him walk over them. Wren frowned as she dodged to the side when the man kicked at her.

"Sir, I ask that you leave the ship." Wren said.

He didn't listen, and this time when he kicked out his feet he nailed her in the gut. She gasped as she went flying clear off the ship into the cloudy ocean.

"WREN!" Chopper cried out.

* * *

><p>Wren gasped shooting up to see she was back on the deck, and she saw the others around her. Sanji and Zoro were both soaked, so Wren guessed they had jumped in after her.<p>

"You're okay!" Chopper said smiling.

"I am." Wren said nodding. "Thank-you for helping me."

"Hmm, you're friend is awake I see."

Wren blinked looking to the side to see an elderly man in armor and a large dotted bird. Just who were they?

"Oh, Wren, this is the Sky Knight!" Chopper said with a grin on his face. "He saved us."

Wren nodded her head before she got up onto her feet. She sighed at being soaked again, but she didn't have more cloths. If they find a cloths shop up here, she's buying a new wardrobe for sure.

"Thank-you, sir, for helping us." Wren said.

"No trouble at all, Miss." He said. "I shall be taking my leave now."

"But wait, we still don't know your name." Nami said.

"My name is Gan Fall, and this is my partner Pierre." Gan Fall said.

Pierre let out a high pitched caw at them, and Wren blinked at him in return.

"Despite appearances, Pierre is no ordinary bird." Gan Fall said as Pierre started transforming. "Long ago he ate the Uma-Uma no Mi, and gained its powers."

"What? What powers?" Sanji asked.

"He is able to transform into a horse with wings." Gan fall explained. "Namely a…"

"Oh, wow a Pegasus." Nami said.

"Yes a Pegasus." Gan Fall said while atop his noble stead.

Wren's face turned blank when she saw just how Pierre looked as a Pegasus, and she wasn't the only one pulling the same face.

"Yeah…that's something." The others, besides Robin, said.

"May luck be with you, Brave Warriors!" Gan Fall called out as Pierre flew away.

"Am I the only one who finds that bizarre?" Sanji asked.

Wren shook her head as Nami said she didn't get it. She then asked if there was even a reason for Pierre to transform. The others thought that was a good questions as they watched Gan Fall and Pierre disappear into the clouds above.

"And he really didn't tell us anything, did he?" Robin added.

"No, nothing actually." Usopp replied.

"Well, back to square one, I guess." Sanji said.

"What exactly is square one?" Wren asked.

Sanji shrugged his shoulders not sure himself even though he's the one who said it.

"Yeah, where exactly are we supposed to go from here?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, I know, let's call back the old man back and ask him." Luffy said while picking up a whistle.

He was about to blow on it, but Usopp and Nami were quick to stop him. They reminded him it was for emergencies only, and Wren blinked wondering why everyone was so abusive to their captain…well, Luffy is different than any other captain she's ever met.

"I'll tell you what, for now let's just keep moving." Zoro said.

That sounded like a good idea to Wren, and it was better than just standing around.

"Hey, look over there, you guys!" Chopper called out.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"Some kind of cloud." Chopper replied.

Wren walked over curiously to look at what they were, and her brow quirked in question when seeing the odd clouds.

"It looks more like a waterfall." Robin said.

Wren had to agree with the older woman there because it did look like the clouds were forming a waterfall.

"Okay, that settles it." Zoro said. "We go that way."

Everyone pitched in to get the boat moving before they all gathered at the bow of the ship. Wren was sitting on the railing with her legs dangling off as she faced forward.

"Hey, hold up." Nami called out when clouds appeared in their path. "Stop the boat here."

"Hmm, looks like the way is blocked." Robin said.

Chopper asked what did they do now, and Wren shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to do.

"Those big clouds appear to be floating on top of the ocean like icebergs." Sanji said.

"So what? They're cloudbergs?" Usopp said.

"Well, there's obviously something different about them." Nami said.

"Perhaps we should get a piece to study." Wren suggested helpfully.

Luffy nodded his head before shooting out his arm to grab some of the cloud, but his hand bounced right off of it.

"It bounced off." Luffy said laughing.

Before anyone could blink he jumped off the ship onto the cloud. He started bouncing on it, and he exclaimed he wasn't falling through. He told the others to come and try it, and he didn't have to tell Usopp and Chopper twice. They left the ship as well to jump on the clouds, and Wren shook her head in amusement. They were like children.

"Okay, now how does this work?" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure, but it does look…fun." Wren admitted.

Robin chuckled as Nami looked over at Wren in surprise. Nami didn't take Wren to be the person to have childish fun like Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Well, we obviously can't sail through the clouds, so we have to find a way around them." Nami said. "Hey, you guys see if you can spot a route the ship can take!"

Luffy said he got it while nodding, but he was instantly distracted when Usopp called out for him to look at something. He started running over to Usopp as Nami snapped at them to quit playing around.

"Nami, you might as well let them have fun." Wren said shrugging lightly. "It's not everyday that they can play in the clouds. Besides, I'm sure we'll find a way eventually."

* * *

><p>"Heaven's Gate, huh?" Wren asked once the ship stopped outside the gate.<p>

Usopp 'huh'ed in confusion before looking up to see the sign really read 'Heaven's Gate' at the top.

"What's that all about?" Usopp asked worriedly. "Sounds like a place you go when you die."

"Yeah, well, now that you mention it maybe we are dead." Zoro said. "Think about that, huh?"

"Huh, you know that would actually go towards a long way of explaining this weird place." Sanji said.

Wren shook her head at them knowing they were trying to mess with Usopp, and poor Chopper cried out he didn't want to be dead. She knelt down to pat him on the head as Luffy laughed with a weird expression on his face.

"Who cares? We're here, right?" Luffy asked. "Wherever this gate goes, I'm going."

"Will you get serious?" Nami asked.

She whacked all the boys, but Usopp, over their heads. Chopper cried holding onto Wren, and she pat him on the back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"If you're making a joke it's not funny!" Nami snapped.

"So, why'd you hit me too?" Chopper whined.

Wren didn't say anything as she stood with Chopper still tucked securely in her arms.

"Hey, over there." Usopp said pointing. "Someone's coming out."

A tiny elderly woman with wings came out of the gate, and Wren blinked when seeing she was taking photos of all of them.

"Look, she's got…she's got wings!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Whoa, that's what sky people look like?" Luffy asked. "She's so wrinkly."

Wren told Luffy not to be so rude, but the boy ignored her as a silence fell over all of them.

"Um, Hello." Nami called out.

"I am Amazon, the Heaven's Gate inspector." She said. "State your business. Sightseeing? Warmongering? Other?"

Nami said she guessed they were sort of like sight seeing, and Wren agreed with her.

"We want to go to the sky islands? They're past the gate, right?" Luffy asked.

"Can we say all of the above?" Zoro added.

Wren bit her lip to keep from chuckling while not surprised Zoro would actually go for warmongering.

"It makes little different." Amazon said. "But if you wish to proceed, you must pay the entrance fee of one billion extol per person that is law."

Wren's eyes widened because that sounded like a lot, and Usopp exclaimed her thoughts out loud.

"They're really big on those extol things around here." Sanji said.

Usopp then started trying to count up how many extol that was, but all he really had to do was times one billion by eight.

"It's 8 billion extol." Wren said. "But I do not know how many beries that would be."

Chopper said it had to be a lot considering it was a billion, and Wren was sure that was true.

"Something's fishy around here." Usopp said. "8 billion just to go through a stupid gate. I think the old hag is trying to scam us."

Nami covered his mouth quickly while asking Amazon what if they didn't have that much.

"You may still pass." Amazon said shocking Usopp. "The choice is yours. I certainly won't try to stop you. My job description does not require me to guard the gate. I'm merely here to ask your intentions."

"Well, that settles it." Luffy said. "We want to go the sky islands."

"But we don't have the money, so we can't pay you." Usopp added.

"Very well, the eight of you then?" Amazon asked.

Luffy said yeah, but pointed out they still didn't know how to get to the sky islands. Something came out of the clouds below to grab the ship, and Wren gasped along with the others.

"The White Sea's famous Express Lobster." Amazon said.

The lobster started moving quickly up the waterfall, and Wren had to quickly grab the railing. As they started trailing farther up, Wren didn't clutch the railing as tightly.

"Well, at least I'm drying off." Wren said.

* * *

><p>Coco: So, a guest review suggested a Naruto fanfic in respect of it ending, and I like completely agree. I know it was a fast decision, but the guest reviewer had a good point, so yeah. I'm posting a chapter tonight...so if you want to check it out you can :D There are four OCs because I made a team of genin and a sensei :D All girls too XD Well, check it out if you want. Well, until next time.<p> 


	7. Opening Up On Angel Beach

Wren leaned against the railing beside Zoro as Sanji clung to the railing on the swordsman's other side.

"My money is that we live through this." Sanji said.

"A cloud road that goes straight up. You might want to reconsider that bet." Zoro retorted.

The Express Lobster took a sharp turn, and Wren gasped when she was chucked backwards along with Zoro. The swordsman was able to stop by landing on Usopp, and he grunted when Wren fell right into him. He instinctively steadied her before the both of them could fall over.

"Thank-you, Zoro." Wren said.

Zoro nodded his head as they continued going higher and higher into the air.

"Oi, shitty marimo, get your hands off Wren!" Sanji snapped as he held Nami.

Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji, and that only angered the blonde cook even more.

"I wonder if this is a natural formation of the clouds." Nami said.

Usopp cried there was nothing natural about it, and Wren looked down feeling guilty that she and Zoro were practically standing on him.

"Hey, look! There's the exit." Chopper called out pointing. "They put up a big sign showing us!"

"Godland." Robin said. "What is Godland Skypiea?"

Wren had no idea, but she was sure they were about to find out here in a moment.

"This isn't the exit." Luffy said from the Going Merry's head. "It's the entrance!"

Wren's eyes widened knowing he was right, and a smile pulled across her face as they got closer. At some point Zoro had let go of her, and now the crew was standing together just as they flew up into the light. Everyone was blinded for a moment before they gasped as they started dropping. They didn't fall long, and they just hit a bunch of ocean clouds.

"There it is!" Luffy shouted. "Sky Island!"

Wren looked at the beautiful scenery in awe along with everyone else as the ship got closer to the island.

"Wait, didn't the sign we pass say Skypiea?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that's the same name scribbled on the map that Luffy found." Nami said. "So I guess that galleon that nearly fell on us really did come here. The last time they set eyes on this place was 200 years ago. I'm amazed this place has stayed beautiful for so long."

Wren nodded her head as she leaned against the railing with a smile on her face. They finally reached the shore, and Luffy took in a deep breath through his nose.

"You can smell the adventure…potent as seaweed in summer." Luffy said smiling widely.

Luffy didn't waste time in jumping off the ship, and Usopp told him to wait up. Luffy warned it was a bit shallow, but Usopp dived head fist anyway. He fell onto his back with nose sticking high out of the cloudy water.

"Hey, Usopp, did you hurt yourself?" Luffy asked. "Usopp?"

Usopp sat up soaking wet while blinking his eyes to get the blurriness out of them.

"Hey, is it just me or is this entire place made of clouds?" Usopp asked.

"Big fluffy ones." Luffy said grinning.

"I love this stuff." Usopp said.

Luffy laughed before telling Usopp to come on, and the two of them went running across the beach. Wren shook her head in amusement as Chopper quickly ran after his two friends. Nami said she'd be going to, but she was going to change first. She ran off to do that as Wren looked down knowing she was about to get her feet wet. She shrugged her shoulders before jumping off the ship into the swallow water.

"Hey, Luffy, we might have a bit of a problem anchoring here!" Zoro called out to their captain as Wren hurried out of the water and onto the beach. "There's no seabed at the bottom of this ocean."

"Ya know I thought about that, and who cares?!" Luffy exclaimed still grinning.

He, Usopp, and Chopper started goofing off, and Wren giggled behind her hands. Luffy shouted for the others to hurry up, and Zoro shook his head in aggravation. Wren continued smiling as she walked across the beach to explore it more. As she was doing that, Luffy decided to make an announcement as he hung upside down in a tree.

"Ahoy, this is your captain speaking!" Luffy called. "I must inform you this place is too much fun for me to make anymore captain decisions."

Wren laughed at that as Chopper rolled past her with his tiny little eyes closed.

"Aye, aye, captain." Usopp said. "Why don't we just sit around and do nothing?"

"Nothing sounds like a plan to me." Luffy said. "Denied!"

Usopp exclaimed that what Luffy said meant no, and Wren laughed a bit more. This crew was so quirky. Wren then started looking around, and she blinked curiously when she could see buildings above some stairs. She wondered what was all up there. A cloths shop maybe?

"Wren baby, I have a gift for you!"

Wren turned seeing Sanji running towards her with a large smile on his face.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Sanji said putting a large reddish-pink flower in her hair.

Wren reached up to touch it, and she noticed its texture was a bit odd for a flower.

"Thank-you, Sanji." Wren said letting her hand drop.

Sanji smiled goofily before he ran off to give Nami the last flower he had. Wren lightly shook her head not understanding how Sanji could love women so much…Well, love…romantic feelings, whatever you want to call it, were foreign things to Wren. She didn't understand any of that, and it always confused her how women could love Senor so much considering he tells them to go away. It also confused her how Baby5 could love so easily. Wren shook herself mentally while decided not to think too much about it.

"It's all very beautiful, isn't it?" Robin asked coming to stand beside her.

"Very." Wren agreed.

Robin smiled before the two of them turned their heads curiously when hearing music.

"Look there's someone over there on that cloud." Zoro said pointing.

Wren lightly squinted her eyes not able to get a clear view of the person because of the glare from sun.

"Oh great, it's another monster." Usopp growled while hiding behind a tree.

Chopper started crying for the whistle, but it was back on the ship. Well, Wren thought it was back on the ship. Chopper was certain the Sky Knight would help them if they called for him.

"No, we can't." Sanji said. "That's not who you think it is. That right there is an angel."

Wren tilted her head to the side curiously as the light became not so glaring, which allowed her to see this angel as she stopped playing her harp. She was very beautiful, and she did have wings on her back.

"Heso." She said smiling.

"Heso?" Sanji and Luffy repeated.

Usopp asked if the others thought she was trying to say hello, and Wren shrugged her shoulders.

"What does Heso mean?" Chopper asked with childlike curiosity.

"It kinda sounds like hello." Zoro said.

The angel girl then called for her foxy companion as she started walking towards the crew.

"Did you come from the Blue Sea world?" She asked.

"If that's what you call it." Luffy replied. "We sailed up a river of clouds to get here. Speaking of here, is this your home?"

"Yes, it sure is, and I would like to welcome you to Skypiea's Angel Beach." She said. "Heh, I bet you'd like to drink that."

She held out her arms towards the giant green pumpkin looking fruit in Luffy's arms, and the young captain handed it over. She explained it was hard as steel on the top, so to drink it you had to cut open the bottom. She made a small hole in the bottom before placing a straw inside.

"Here you go." She said giving it back to Luffy.

Luffy took a long sip before he pulled back making a happy sigh as he held the green pumpkin.

"If it's that good, I've got to try some!" Usopp said. "Come on, give it to me!"

Luffy allowed Usopp a sip, and the sniper had the same reaction as Luffy had.

"My name is Conis, and this little one is Suu, a cloud fox." The girl introduced herself and her companion. "If you need anything at all, please let me be of service."

"Yeah, about that," Sanji began. "Your eyes are setting my heart on fiiire."

He groaned the last part as Nami jerked on his ear rather harshly. Wren sighed wondering if the cook really just couldn't help himself.

"Actually, we've got tons of questions." Nami said while pushing Sanji away. "I hate to bother you, but we've never been anywhere like this before."

"Pardon me for cutting in, but I have an important question." Wren said stepping up. "Do you have a clothing store here?"

Everyone, but Conis and Robin, looked at her oddly, but this was important to her.

"I'm down to my last outfit, so I need more cloths." Wren said shrugging delicately. "I was always taught to look good and fresh, and I cannot not do that with three…well, now two outfits."

"Wren is so adorable when she gets defensive." Sanji said laughing in an awe-strucked manner.

To everyone's surprise Wren actually blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not defensive." She said with an almost childish pout on her face. "I am simply stating a fact, _sir_."

Nami giggled behind her hand as Robin look between Sanji and Wren with a smile on her face.

"To answer your question, there's a clothing store in town." Conis said while pointing to the stairs. "Right up those stairs."

Wren nodded her head while politely thanking Conis as the blush left her cheeks. Wren told everyone she would be back as she turned to leave, but she paused when seeing something odd on the water.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" She asked pointing.

"Oh, that's my father." Conis said smiling.

"Heso, Conis!" The man on the odd machine said.

"Heso, father!" Conis replied.

Luffy looked at her frowning while asking her if she couldn't just say hello like normal people. Nami looked at the machine Conis's father was on in awe as he got closer.

"Conis, what's that thing he's riding on?" Nami asked.

"Oh, that would be my father's waver." Conis said.

Luffy exclaimed that was so cool, and Wren was a bit curious about this 'waver' as well.

"Make way, stopping this thing is a bit of a trick!" Conis's father called out.

He came zooming onto the beach, and he didn't stop until he hit a tree head on. He groaned in pain while he started picking himself off the ground.

"My goodness, is everyone alright?" He asked.

"You're the one who crashed!" Zoro snapped.

Wren shook her head before going to help the man off the ground like any decent person would do.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked. "Do you feel any dizziness? Or is there any blurriness in your eyesight?"

She then asked him to follow her finger as she moved it side-to-side then up-and-down. Zoro sweat-dropped at how quick she went into doctor mode, and Sanji sighed saying she was so beautiful while taking care of others.

"Oh, uh, I'm alright." The man said. "Ah, thank-you."

Wren nodded as she stepped back, and she could see that he was well considering he hit a tree.

"You should really be like the ship's nurse or something, Wren." Usopp commented.

"Yeah, you could help me out!" Chopper said smiling brightly. "Everyone on our crew is always getting hurt! I could use the help."

Wren smiled saying she'd like that, which had Chopper smiling even wider.

"Did you make some new friends, Conis, my dear?" The man asked.

"Yes, they just arrived moments ago from the Blue Sea World." Conis replied.

"Oh, still adjusting." The man said. "There must be many a things that puzzle you about the great White-White Sea, I'm sorry."

Usopp said there was no need to apologize, and Wren had to agree with him there.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier." He said. "My name is Pagaya."

Wren said it was a pleasure to meet him with a slight respectful bow of her head, and Usopp echoed her.

"So, father, how was the fishing today?" Conis asked.

"It was quite an successful venture." Pagaya said. "I have an idea. You should all come over for dinner. We'll fill your bellies with the taste of the island."

"I'm all for that! I'm starving!" Luffy said.

"Sky Island cuisine." Sanji said grinning. "You mind if I help you prepare it?"

Pagaya said he didn't mind, and Wren tapped her chin thoughtfully. Maybe she could get some shopping in before dinner.

"Thank-you for the kind offer, Pagaya-san." Wren said. "But before I join you all there are some things I must do. If I follow those stairs will it lead me into town?"

Pagaya nodded his head while saying she wouldn't be able to miss town if she just followed the stairs straight up.

"But, Wren, how are you going to find us later?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Don't worry, Luffy." Wren said with a grin. "I have my ways. I just need to borrow your hat. May I?"

Luffy and the others blinked in confusion, but he did hand his hat over to her. Wren held out a hand in front of her, and a black shape started forming. Everyone gasped when seeing the large monstrous wolf with red eyes that appeared.

"Sniff." She said holding out the hat.

The large wolf's nose twitched as it leaned towards Luffy's hat, and it then turned towards Luffy.

"That's right." Wren said patting its head. "Later we'll be finding him alright?"

The wolf nodded its head as Luffy rushed over with stars in his eyes. He started poking the wolf, and it just blinked at him.

"This is so cool!" Luffy said. "I didn't know you could make animals appear."

"I cannot make just any animal appear, Luffy." Wren corrected while shaking her head. "Well, I can if certain animals scare people, but only if the person is scared of that animal."

"Then how come you can summon the wolf?" Chopper asked.

"Because he's of _monstrous_ size." Wren said with a grin while she scratched the wolf behind its ears.

It made a happy rumbling noise as it leaned into her touch, and her grin widened.

"Now, I will be taking my leave." Wren said while climbing onto the wolf's back. "Thank-you for letting me borrow this."

She plopped Luffy's hat back onto his head causing him to grin. Wren waved to everyone, and Sanji called out for her to be careful. Her wolfy companion then started running up the stairs, and Wren smiled with a peel of laughter leaving between her lips.

* * *

><p>"Thank-you." Wren said as she left the cloths shop.<p>

The owner waved to her with a smile on his face as Wren carried out quite a few bags. Who knew this place had so many different clothing options when it looked like everyone generally wore the same thing. Wren believed the owner said the various clothing options were for tourist like herself. She shrugged not knowing. She was just happy to have some new cloths.

"Hmm…I actually wish Gladius was here to carry my things." Wren said with a small sigh. "I used to be able to get him to carry things for me all the time."

~flashback~

_ "Please, Gladius?" Wren asked with a small pout. "My tiny arms cannot carry all these bags."_

_ "Then you shouldn't have bought all this." Gladius retorted already grumpy from having to shop with her. _

_ He had asked Doflamingo to get someone else to go with her, but the people he usually trusted with her were busy. Everyone else wasn't 'qualified' to look out for her. Though he was grateful Dellinger wasn't here because then they'd be out shopping until he finally lost it and made something explode in his anger. _

_ "Please?" She asked with tears entering her eyes. _

_ "Okay, fine." He said frowning. _

_ Wren grinned at him brightly, and he took the bags from her with his eyebrow twitching. _

_ "You are very kind, Gladius." Wren said._

_ "Che, I know." He said. _

~end of flashback~

Wren shook her head to get rid of the memory as the wolf whined at her in concern.

"We should get back to the others." Wren said.

The wolf nodded before lowering down, so Wren could climb on easier. Once she was on its back, it raised its nose into the air to sniff. It started trotting away towards where it picked up Luffy's scent, and Wren was confused when it started heading towards the beach.

"Did they ever leave the beach?" She wondered in confusion.

When she arrived she blinked seeing her crew, minus Nami, along with Pagaya and Conis, and they were being confronted by men wearing blue pants with clouds.

"Trouble again for us." She said with a sigh. "I've been gone for like…four hours…how much trouble could they have possible gotten into?"

She shook her head while urging her wolf to go faster, and it started running down the stairs and unto the beach.

"Wren, there you are!" Usopp called out. "Thank goodness, now all we have to do is wait for Nami."

Wren's brow quirked in confusion as she dismounted the wolf with her arms still holding onto her bags.

"Wren, let me take your bags!" Sanji said smiling widely.

He rushed up, and he took them from her before she could tell him she had it.

"Miss, does that animal have papers?" One of the men asked pointing to the wolf as Luffy jumped onto its back.

It merely blinked while allowing Luffy to climb all over it as if having someone climb around on its head and back didn't bother it at all.

"No, sir." Wren said with her head tilted in confusion. "But that's only because it's not real…please, take no offense."

She looked to the wolf, and it shrugged its shoulders while letting out a large yawn.

"So, this is your _imaginary _wolf?" The man asked skeptically. "Well, having an unlicensed pet on Angel Beach is a tenth degree crime."

Wren snapped her fingers, and the wolf vanished in a puff of smoke, which caused Luffy to hit the ground with a thud.

"What _wolf_, sir?" Wren asked with a quirked brow.

The man's brow twitched in annoyance, and Usopp sighed at dodging another bullet.

"I was about to make some tea for Robin." Sanji said leading her to the ship. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please." Wren said with a nod.

Sanji nodded his head before he helped Wren onto the ship while holding all of her bags. He took the bags to the women's quarters, and the two of them went to the kitchen afterwards. Sanji started making some tea, and Wren rested at the table.

"I've always loved tea." Wren said suddenly. "Everyday…before I left…I would drink tea with a few younger members of the crew. It was hard to get the youngest…to sit down and enjoy it. He always has to be doing something."

Sanji glanced at her seeing an almost fond look in her eyes as she rested her chin on her hand.

"I thought you didn't like your old crew, Wren." Sanji said.

"…There are things I didn't like about them, but after living with them for fourteen years…I grew attached to certain ones I guess." Wren said shrugging lightly. "I practically helped raise the youngest…even if I was only a child myself. I hate the things my former crew have done and will most likely do, but some of them were like family. Especially…a boy who became my first friend and a man who became my protector."

Sanji's brows furrowed in concern when seeing the sadness in her eyes when she spoke.

"Do you regret leaving them…your old crew?" Sanji asked.

"I don't regret leaving." Wren said without hesitation. "Do I regret leaving some of them behind without saying goodbye? Yes, I do, but if I had told them that I was leaving…they wouldn't have let me go."

Sanji nodded his head as he sat down at the table while the water boiled for the tea.

"What about those two you mentioned?" Sanji asked. "Wouldn't they have let you leave if they really cared about you?"

"Yes, but one is dead, and the other escaped a long time ago." Wren said. "He got out while he could, and I could have went with him because that man gave us the chance to run before he died…but I went back."

Sanji's frowned in confusion, and Wren sighed while looking down at the table.

"I had thought my family and village were still alive back then, and I remembered what my old captain had said about what'd he do if I didn't become one of his crewmates." Wren said. "I couldn't put them in danger because I hated where I was. That would be selfish on my part. The boy…Law, had even promised to help me protect them…but I was only an eight-year-old girl and he a thirteen-year-old boy."

Wren shook her head not even knowing why she was talking about this with Sanji. Sure he was her friend, but she hasn't been with them long. She shouldn't be telling him her life story.

"The man…what was his name?" Sanji asked curiously.

~flashback~

_ Wren was curled up in a ball in that dreaded dark room, and she was shaking fearfully. She had nothing to keep her mind off the horrors buried deep within her, so they ran amuck in her mind. It was like they were eating her alive, and there was nothing there to stop them. Wren whimpered as tears ran down her pale cheeks. She doesn't even know what she did to be thrown in here. She had been putting Dellinger down for his nap when Doflamingo had walked in. He had wordlessly snatched her up, and before she knew what was going on she was in the dark room. _

_ Wren flinched when hearing the creak of the door, and she hesitantly looked up from where she had her head buried in her knees. She instantly relaxed when she saw it was Corazon. He had been coming to see her in secret whenever he could when she was thrown into the dark room after he confided in her his secrets. He lifted his finger, and Wren knew he was creating a silencing barrier around the room as the door shut. _

_ Corazon then sat down beside her in the room, and she threw herself at him a second later. She started sobbing into his feathery mantel, and he soothingly pat her head. It took a few minutes until her sobs became small hiccups, and Corazon had been patient the entire time. He silently reached into his inter pocket in his feather mantel to pull something out, and Wren's eyes lit up when seeing he had brought her favorite book. Corazon grinned when seeing her expression as he set the book in his lap. _

_ "Am I reading this time or you?" He asked her. _

~end of flash back~

"…Corazon." Wren said softly. "His name was Corazon."

Just then the kettle whistled loudly, and Wren decided that was the end of sharing about herself.

"I will see you outside." Wren said getting up.

She hurried out of the galley, and Sanji watched her in concern. He could tell she hadn't meant to say so much to him. Wren was a guarded person he had realized, and he wondered if she'd ever open up completely.

* * *

><p>Coco: I hope you liked this new chapter :D I really enjoy writing the flashbacks into Wren's life, but as we get to know her better there will be less and less. Thgouh there will probably be a lot when she runs into Law in Sabaody. That's a long ways away though. Well, until next time~<p> 


End file.
